Not What It Seems
by crimsonpendant
Summary: Natsume's mom decided to adopt some to become his little sis. He hated her at first but then started to fall for her? But what will he do when he finds out about the contract? Can this contract change his life forever?
1. I dont want a sister!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 1: I don't want a sister!

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and a 10 year old crimson eyed boy was playing basketball at the court located at the back of their mansion with his best friend Ruka. They play there every afternoon since Ruka's house is just a few blocks away.

After a few minutes, a maid named Reika came out to the court while bringing a tray of snacks namely orange juice, cookies and cake. The two boys then came near the table in their garden and started to munch on their little snack.

"Hey, what do you plan to do tomorrow?" Ruka asked his friend while munching on his snack.

"Dunno. You know me, I never plan on planning things ahead of time." Natsume replied while Ruka's phone suddenly rang.

"Yes mom. I'll be home soon. Bye. Love you too." Ruka said. "I need to go now Natsume. Mom will be leaving and no one is there to look after my brother. You know him. He can be a big pain in the neck."

"Tch. That's why I don't want a younger brother or even a sister. I'm happy being an only child."

"I know. You can be so lucky but having a sibling can be fun sometimes." Ruka answered back while Natsume cocked an eyebrow.

"How can it be fun? You said so yourself that Takumi is a pain in the neck."

"Well, there are just some times that make me being a big brother worthwhile. But I guess you would not understand because you don't have someone to look after. Having a younger brother could be fun although it requires a whole lot of hard work and patience." Ruka said.

"Whatever. You know that patience is something that I don't have much and I would still prefer to be an only child. Having a sibling is too much hassle for me. And besides, I don't like it when someone would call me onii-chan. It sounds so weird."

"Suit yourself, Natsume. Well, I gotta go now. bye." And then Ruka left as Natsume finished his food and went back to his room.

Natsume was just about to go up the stairs when his mother called him. "Natsume, would you come here for a moment. I have good news for you." said Yuri, his mother.

"What is it okaa-san?" asked a curious Natsume.

"Well, I have been thinking that since you are an only child, you must be lonely here in the mansion whenever Ruka is not coming over to play so I have decided to adopt someone for you to have a younger sister!" Yuri said with a very big smile as Natsume's face suddenly dropped.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!? A sister?!? Okaa-san!!! I don't want one! I'm already happy with my life so you don't have to adopt someone!" Natsume retorted.

"Natsume Hyuuga, that is not the proper way to talk to your mother!" Yuri answered back.

"Gomen, but I really don't need a sister. She will just get in the way!"

"You will have a sister and that's that! No more buts little mister. Now go back to your room and change your clothes before your sweat dries off of your back! Do you want to have pneumonia?"

"Fine." Natsume sighed in defeat as he scuttled to his room for a shower since he was all sweaty all because of the game he played with Ruka. _"Tch. A sister huh? What the heck. My life will be a mess!"_

Right after Natsume was done with his shower, he immediately called Ruka.

"Hello. Nogi residence. How may I help you?" answered Katame, the nanny of Takumi.

"May I talk to Ruka?" replied Natsume.

"Who am I talking to?"

"Just tell him that it's Natsume."

"Oh, okay then Natsume. Just wait for a while. Matser Ruka will be on the line after a few seconds."

After about one minute, Ruka got hold of the line. "Hey buddy. What made you call this time?"

"My mom is going crazy! She's going to adopt someone for me to have a younger sister!" Natsume grunted on the other line.

"Well, that would be great. At least there would be someone to keep you company every time that I am not around to play with you."

"You don't get the point, Ruka. I don't want and I definitely don't need a sister in my life. She will probably just pester me around the whole day!"

"You'll get used to it, Natsume. And besides, Auntie Yuri was the one who made that decision so I guess there's nothing that we can do about it. Don't worry, having a sibling is not that bad." Ruka replied.

"But I still don't want one. We might end up fighting with each other every single day!"

"That's part of the whole sibling thing. It's normal for siblings to fight, you know. Takumi and I fight everyday and it's no big deal. You'll get used to it some time. And who knows, you might end up enjoying it like I do."

"But I really don't want one and I definitely don't need one." he said very stubbornly.

"As I have said, you'll get used to it after some time. You just sound like that because you don't know a thing about being a big brother to someone. It'll be fine. I bet Auntie Yuri just did that for you own good. She only wants the best for you after all."

"Whatever. Hey, I gotta go now. I think it's time for dinner. Bye."

"Bye, Natsume. Good luck on the whole big brother thing." Ruka answered with a giggle.

"Whatever." Natsume stated as he hung up the phone. He didn't notice that Yuri was listening to their conversation as well.

"_Don't worry, Natsume. She will only stay for a while though so you don't have to make a fuss about it."_ Yuri thought as she hung up the phone.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

FLASHBACK: (at the orphanage)

"Mrs. Hyuuga, here are the papers for the temporary adoption of the child that you have chosen." Said the head of the orphanage.

"What do you mean by temporary? Does this mean that I cannot have Mikan as my daughter?" Yuri asked.

"Well, she will become a Mikan Hyuuga as of now but when she reaches 16, she has to choose. This temporary custody contract states that even if she's already a certified Hyuuga today, she still has the right to choose if ever she wants to become the former Mikan Sakura when she turns 16." The head explained.

"What will happen then?"

"Well, if she chooses to be a Hyuuga, she lives with you as your daughter. But if she chooses to be back into a Sakura, she'll still live with you since you've signed a contract but not as a daughter anymore but as a friend or something like that. Do you get the point?"

"Oh, okay. I understand. Thank you very much. When can I pick up Mikan then?" Yuri answered

"Tomorrow would be dandy. She's packing her stuff already."

"Okay then. Bye. Thanks again."

END OF FLASHBACK

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~


	2. Welcoming my so called sister

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 2: Welcoming my so-called sister

It was a Sunday morning as Yuri and Natsume Hyuuga were both preparing before they go to mass.

"Natsume, right after we attend mass, I will drive you back home while I will go to the orphanage. I will pick up Mikan today so you be nice to her, okay?" Yuri said to her son as she's driving on their way to church.

"Hn." Natsume replied. _"Tch. Do I have a choice? Even if I disagree you'll still bring her home so why would I even bother talking? So Mikan is her name huh?"_

"Don't worry, Natsume. I'm sure you'll learn to like ser somehow. She's quite bubbly and you'll have a lot of fun times with her." Yuri stated. "And since you are her big brother, you have to look after her just like how Ruka looks after little Takumi."

Upon hearing this, Natsume's head shot up in horror.

"What?! You adopted a three year old monster?! Okaa-san! Three year olds like Takumi take out the very least patience that I have in my body! You know very well that I am not doing well with little perky kids. It irritates the hell out of me!"

"No, my dear son. You have misunderstood it. You'll look after Mikan as a big brother just like Ruka. You don't have to worry a thing since Mikan is just a year younger that you. I'm even planning to send the both of you to same schools this school year. Just don't be too harsh on her and give her a chance." Yuri explained as she parked the car while Natsume just grunted.

Upon entering the church, they both sat down and prayed for their own wishes.

"_Dear God, please let Natsume accept Mikan. I know it would be hard on Natsume's part since he got used to being an only child but I've figured out that he'll be a lot happier with a sister since he doesn't go out and play much with other kids other than Ruka. So please enlighten my son that having a sister won't be that bad. And besides, I really want to have a daughter too." _Prayed a very hopeful Yuri.

"_Dear God, I know that my okaa-san just wants the best for me so she decided to adopt someone to be my sister. I also know that she wants to have a daughter badly, but since my otou-san died when I was 2, it was not able to happen. I want my okaa-san to be happy so I guess I would give Mikan a chance or something. But please don't let her be one of the girls that are in school who pester me around all day." _Prayed Natsume.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Once the mass was over, Yuri drove Natsume home as she proceeded to the orphanage to pick up Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, she will be your new mother as of today. So be a good girl, okay?" said Miyu, the head of the orphanage to the 9 year old brunette with pigtails and amber eyes. Mikan just stared at Yuri as Yuri gave her a smile. _"I guess this beautiful lady is nice." _Mikan thought as she bowed her head.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Yuri. I am Mikan Sakura and I am 9 years old." She said politely while giving her one of her beautiful smiles that can brighten up people's days.

"My, what a very polite child. You can call me okaa-san from now on, Mikan. Now, shall we get going? Your room I ready and Natsume is waiting for you at home." Yuri stated as they went to the car and drove off to go to their home.

"You will surely love it at home Mikan. You new home will be fun so I hope you make the most out of it since you're a part of the family now."

"Uhm… Okaa-san, who's Natsume?" Mikan curiously asked.

"He's your new onii-chan. You'll meet him soon. He doesn't talk much but he's nice somehow." Yuri explained as she parked the car while Mikan just stared in awe since it was the first time that she saw something so big. _"Wow. What a big house!" _She thought as they both entered the main entrance while Yuri was holding her hand.

"Natsume, I'm here! Could you come here for a moment?" Yuri said as a raven haired guy with crimson eyes walked down the stairs and headed towards her mother.

"You called?" he said. _"Huh? So this is my big brother? He looks scary. *sigh* I guess I should just get along with him since I have no other choice." _Mikan thought.

"Yes. Well, this is Mikan. She will be your new sister now so please be nice to her." Yuri said while revealing a brunette that was hiding behind her back. "Don't be shy sweetie. This is your big brother, Natsume. Don't be scared, he won't bite."

"Uhm… Hello there onii-chan. I'm Mikan, its nice meeting you. I hope we could get along well." She mumbled while Natsume just gave a "hn. Just call me Natsume." as a reply. _"I guess she won't be that bad. She actually looks cute. Huh?! Wait! What the heck am I thinking?!"_

"Natsume, would you kindly bring Mikan to her room? She needs to take a rest. Could you also please bring her bags there?" Yuri requested.

"Hn." Natsume then took the three bags and headed upstairs. "Oi, follow me." Natsume said while Mikan followed him as Yuri just stared at the 2 of them. _"Good. I think Natsume would get the hang of it after some time." _Yuri thought.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Here's your room. If you need anything else, call me. My room is the room next to yours on the left." He said as Mikan was wide0eyed again since her room was SOOO big!

"Okie dokie. Thank you, Natsume. I think I'll be fine now." She said with one of her smiles.

"I think dinner will be served in a few minutes so do whatever you want till then." He said as he headed to the door until he stopped since Mikan called him.

"Uhm… Natsume? Can I ask you something?"

"You're already asking." He replied with a smirk.

"I mean, a different question."

"What?"

"Uhm… Which direction should I take to go to the dining hall later? You see, your house is so big and I might get lost later." She mumbled while playing with her fingers as he just smirked again.

"Tch. I'll just go here before dinner time and we'll go there together. Teaching the directions of this house is hard work so I'll just bring you there." He replied as he left the room.

"_I guess okaa-san was right. He can be nice at times." _Mikan thought as she laid down on her bed.

Natsume went to his room and laid down as well since dinner was not yet ready.

"_Tch. How come she smiles every moment of her life? Geeze. But she really looks so cute. What the?! That thought again?! Sheesh! Natsume! Snap out of it! She's just your sister and there's nothing more to it!"_


	3. Overprotective much?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 3: Overprotective much?

6 years later…

Natsume grew to be a really hot guy. He was the heartthrob of their school and next to him is Ruka. These 16 year old lads are also one of the top students in Alice Academy which is their school. They can ace almost every exam even if they don't review at all. They are also into sports and they are varsity players in basketball and volleyball. Natsume is always the leader while Ruka was next to him. Although Natsume doesn't show, he has grown fond of his sister. Ruka also developed some feelings for Hotaru but he just kept quiet about it. Only Natsume knows about this.

On the other hand, Mikan was studying at the same school as her big brother. She just transferred this year with Hotaru since her first school was an all girls' school. She's known for her cheerfulness and her smile is famous since it can always make a person's day bright. She's grown to be a pretty 15 year old. She lets her hair down and she has the body of a goddess. She has also met her best friend, Hotaru, when she was 9. She's also in the cheerleading club and she cheers for her brother and Ruka whenever there's a competition or something.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

It was their first day of school and a crimson eyed lad was already prepared for school as he went down to the kitchen for his breakfast.

"Ohayo, Natsume." greeted his mother. "Where's Mikan?"

"Dunno. Asleep?" he coolly replied.

"Oh. Could you call her and tell her that breakfast is ready. If she's still asleep, please wake her up. It's not good to be late on the first day of the school year after all."

Natsume then went back upstairs. He then knocked on the front door of Mikan's room but no one was answering so he just came in. Since the alarm clock NEVER works on Mikan, he just did the most effective way that can wake up her sister – he pulled her blanket and threw the water of the flower vase onto her face.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?!" Mikan yelled while glaring at her brother.

"Baka. You sleep too much Polka Dots. Get up and prepare yourself since breakfast is ready."

"You could have woken me up with something else!" she yelled until she realized something. "Huh? Polka Dots?" she asked herself until realization suddenly hit her. "KYYYYYAAAA!!! Natsume you pervert!"

"Whatever. Geez. You're already 15 and yet you still don't wear decent underwear." He said as he headed towards the door. "Just take a bath already. I don't wanna be late all because of a slowpoke like you. So hurry up because I'm definitely not going to wait for you."

He then left the room as Mikan did her morning routines. After a few minutes, she scurried down to the dining hall for her breakfast. "Ohayo okaa-san." She greeted upon entering the room.

"Ohayo Mikan. Now eat your food already, you're going to be late. Your brother is already leaving." Yuri said while staring at Natsume who was getting the car keys from the cabinet. When Mikan saw this, she hurriedly ate her food on the plate and then ran to the garage to catch up with Natsume.

"You could have at least waited for a bit longer Mr. Pervert."

"Whatever. You're the one who moves as slow as a very old turtle. And I am not a pervert. You're the one showing them."

After a whole lot of bickering along the road, they finally arrived to school. The two of them still have the same class schedule and Ruka was also their classmate. They were hopping down the car as they saw Ruka. "Ohayo Ruka!" greeted Mikan.

"Ohayo Natsume. Ohayo Mikan." Ruka stated. Mikan then went to their room and saw Hotaru on her seat. Mikan then greeted her and they had a little chat as their teacher went in.

"Ohayo my students! Since today is the first day of class, I would declare it a free day so feel free to explore!" Mr. Narumi explained as he spun his way out the room.

The class then did whatever they wanted until dismissal time. Mikan cannot go home early because Natsume still has basketball practice since they have afternoon practices every day. While waiting for Natsume to finish his practice, she decided to take a little walk to clear some time. She then roamed all around the campus until she reached the area where it was near the basketball court.

She saw how Natsume and Ruka were practicing so she just decided to go to the bleachers and then watch them practice instead of walking around. She sat quietly while admiring how her brother and Ruka play so well.

"Whoa, I never knew that Natsume and Ruka were this good." She whispered in awe while a whistle was heard as a signal that there will be a five minute break for the players.

MIKAN'S POV

I heard a whistle sound coming from Coach Izumi. I guess that they would have a little break or something. It seems that Natsume and didn't notice me here yet so I just kept quiet 'cause I don't want to be a bother to the both of them. A few minutes after, a blonde guy suddenly came next to me. I could tell that he's also a player since he's all sweaty and stuff.

"Hello, who are you? You're new here so would you mind if I show you around the school after the practice?" he said with a very irritating voice as his hands are suddenly wrapping around my waist.

"Come on little missy. It won't be that bad. Maybe we could even have some fun when we're all alone." He said in a very seducing manner.

I really wanted to scream but I felt that my voice suddenly betrayed me at the very moment that I needed it the most. _"Waaaahhh! I can't even utter a word! Help me!" _I screamed in my mind as the blonde guy was suddenly taken aback by something. It looks like someone has hit him real hard. When I turned around, I saw Natsume who was definitely mad. _"Oh boy. Natsume's mad. This isn't good." _I thought.

END OF MIKAN'S POV

NORMAL POV

"What the heck was that for Hyuuga?!" the blonde guy yelled. "Mind your own fucking business! This chick is mine! Go and find yourself a new one! First come first serve policy here!"

"The 'chick' that you're talking about is my sister, you dimwit! Mess with her and you'll meet hell, got that?! What do you think you're doing to her?!" Natsume retorted while he took Mikan's wrist as he dragged her towards the car.

"Hey! It hurts! Let go! Your practice is not even done yet! Natsume!" Mikan stated while they were walking across the court.

"Oi, Ruka. Just tell coach that there's an emergency so I need to go home right away. I need to bring this baka home." He said while Ruka just nodded.

The whole ride home was silent as heavy rain started to pour down. Once they arrived home, Natsume went straight to his room while Mikan just stared at him wondering what has gotten onto his brother since she has never seen him that mad before. She just went to her room and watched the rain pour down from her window sill.

"_It was a good thing that Natsume was there a while ago. If he didn't come to my aid, I wouldn't even know what could have happened to me. But why was he so mad? He's never been that mad whenever a guy talks to me before." _She thought as she heard the burst of thunder and a flash of lightning appeared from the scenery that she was staring at. This sent shivers down her spine.

"Ooohh. Please don't let it be a thunderstorm. I hate that stuff." She wished silently as she was now going to the bathroom for her to change into her night clothes. She wore a light pink silk night gown that reaches her knees. It was only plain but it looked so elegant.

NATSUME'S POV:

"_What the heck happened a while ago?"_ he thought as he notice thunder and lightning from outside.

"Tch. A thunderstorm huh? I bet Polka won't be able to sleep tonight." He said as he smirked. He was now wearing a plain blue t-shirt and black jogging pants. He was just sitting on the corner of his bed while reading a manga.


	4. The start of something new

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 4: The start of something new

It was a dark and stormy night as Natsume just laid down on his bed thinking of what happened a while ago in the court with Mikan and his team member. It was already past 11:00pm so everyone might be asleep in the Hyuuga mansion. Their mother is not around since she was on a business trip so Natsume, Mikan, Reika and the other maids are the only ones left.

"_Tch. Am I becoming an overprotective type of brother to her? No way! I don't even want to be her brother on the first place. For some sort of reason, I feel like I want to be an important part in her life but I don't even know what part it would be." _He thought as he heard someone knocking on the door. The door then opened revealing a very familiar brunette.

"Na-natsume? Are you still awake?" she asked in a very low voice while peeking inside the dark room.

"Hn. What are you doing here? You should be asleep by now." he replied as another thunder and lightning occurred. This made the brunette scream while he just stared at her while cocking an eyebrow. _"Just as I thought. She's still scared. Tch. Baka."_

"A-ano, I was wondering if I could sleep here for tonight. You see, I'm scared." She mumbled as Natsume turned on the lights. He then saw a Mikan with red and puffy eyes.

"Tch. You're already 15 and yet you're still afraid of thunder and lightning?" he said with a smirk while another sound of thunder was heard. Mikan screamed really loud and because of too much fright, she accidentally hugged Natsume – real tight. This made Natsume blush a little bit and this also made his heart skip a beat.

"_What the?! Why am I feeling something weird? Geez!"_ he thought. "No. you have your own room so go and sleep there. Thunder and lightning will not even kill you so what on earth are you crying for?" he answered while Mikan was still hugging him.

"Pretty please with sugar lumps on top? I really don't like thunder and lightning and you know that!" Mikan pleaded.

"I said no."

"Pretty pretty pretty please with two sugar lumps and a cherry on top? I won't let go of you unless you let me sleep here in your room for tonight."

Natsume just sighed in defeat as he just agreed. "Fine. Just let go of me Polka Dots. You're starting to get too clingy!" he said as Mikan let go.

"Arigato *sob* Natsume." Mikan replied as Natsume lead her to his bed. They both lied down on the king sized bed while the rain still continued to pour down as their backs were facing each other. Every time that thunder and lightning would occur, Mikan would scream her lungs and throat out.

"Shhh. I'm already here so stop crying. There's absolutely nothing to be afraid of so just go to sleep. There's no use in crying 'coz it won't do anything to help you." he said while stroking his sister's hair. He did this since his mom told him once that this was the fastest way that could put Mikan to sleep.

After a few minutes, the rain disappeared and Mikan finally calmed down. She was still lying in the bed of Natsume but this time, they were now closer to each other.

"Ano, I just wanna say thank you." Mikan said in a low tone.

"For what?"

"For what you did a while ago. You know, if you didn't come I wouldn't know what would happen to me. Who was that guy anyway? And why were you so mad? I've never seen you that mad before."

"He's Kanata Izumi. He's a playboy so don't even think about going near him. Got that? I don't want his germs to infect you. You're already an idiot as you already are and making you worse than an idiot is something that would be harder to deal with." He said with a smirk.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot, you big meanie!"

"Oohh. The monster's back. A while ago you were crying like a little baby while begging me for you to sleep here and now you're back the usual routine of making me ears bleed all because of your screaming. Is that even a proper way to treat your brother?" he answered with another smirk.

"Whatever Natsume, I won't answer you back anymore since you helped me a lot this day." She said while yawning. "And could you please stop doing that to my hair. It makes me sleepy."

"Baka. I'm doing this stupid thing to make you fall asleep since okaa-san told me once that it's the easiest to make an idiot like you to go to bed. Aren't you even tired from all of you screaming and crying sessions a while ago?" he stated while stroking Mikan's hair.

They were now sitting on the bed while Mikan's head was leaning on Natsume's right shoulder. They kept quiet for a long time until Mikan yawned again.

"Oi, Polka Dots, you better go to sleep. Your frequent yawning irritates me." Natsume ordered as they both laid themselves on their beds but their backs were facing each other. After a few minutes, Mikan then faced Natsume's direction and then whispered something. "Thanks for allowing me to stay here tonight, Onii-chan."

Natsume's eyes were already closed and getting ready to visit dream land. But upon hearing what Mikan have said, he immediately opened his eyes and stared at her while cocking an eyebrow.

"What's with the onii-chan thing? You don't even call me that." He said.

"Nothing. As far as I can remember, I called you onii-chan only once and that was when I first came here. But you told me to call you Natsume instead. I was even scared of you back then. But now, I realized that you can be nice to people in your own little way." Mikan replied.

"But since you're a year older than I am, I guess I will start calling you onii-chan again. Since I was little I always wanted to have a big brother so I was really happy when okaa-san told me that I will soon have one. And then I met you. Is it okay with you if I call you onii-chan or Natsume-nii?" she continued.

"Call me whatever you want. Just go to sleep. It's already one in the morning and I still have morning practice tomorrow. I don't wanna be late."

"Oh. Okie dokie then, onii-chan. Oyasuminasai. Thank you again." She said as she gave Natsume a good night hug and then drifted off to sleep. It was a good thing that Mikan has her eyes closed because the hug made Natsume blush again and the fast beating of his heart was confusing him even more.

"Oyasumi, Mikan." He whispered as he turned off the light from the lamp on the bed side table and then laid down to bed again while he was thinking of what he felt a while ago when Mikan hugged him.

"_Why on earth did I fell something like that when Polka hugged me? Aaaarrgghh! I guess her baka germs are already infecting me!" _he thought as he drifted off to sleep as well.


	5. A new friend and stupid thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 5: A new friend and stupid thoughts

The second day of classes started out well. Mikan, Natsume and Ruka all belong on the same class and they were all seated on one table. The one on the right is Ruka, the one on the middle was Natsume and the one on the left is Mikan. Hotaru was seated on the front row since she was automatically nominated as one of the class representatives since she has exemplary grades and class standings.

Mr. Narumi entered the class with pink frilly clothes and he was dancing too. "Ohayo my dear students! I have great news for all of you. Today, I will introduce two of your new classmates, so would the both of you kindly come in front?" he happily announced as a brunette and a raven head went to the platform.

"Now, please introduce yourselves." He instructed as Hotaru started to speak.

"Hotaru Imai and I am fifteen years old. Don't even try messing me with if you still want your life." Hotaru calmly said while aiming them her baka gun as everyone else sweat dropped.

"Ohayo minna-san! I am Mikan Hyuuga and I came from the same school as Hotaru here. I am also a fifteen year old and I do hope that we could get along well." She cheerfully as said.

"_Hyuuga? How is she related to nastume?" _The whole class thought.

The guys were all listening with heart eyes while staring at the two of them while some girls were glaring at them since they get most of the attention of the guys in the class.

"Okay, does anyone have a question?" Mr. Narumi asked on guy raised his hand.

"Oi, Hyuuga girl," the guy started as Natsume glared at him but he didn't even notice. "You're beautiful. Do you have a boyfriend? Because if you don't, I'd be delighted to date someone like you."

Upon hearing this statement, Mikan blushed as red as a tomato. And before she could even utter a word, the voice of someone very familiar to her already answered the question for her.

"Oi, don't you dare mess with my sister if you still plan to live until tomorrow." Natsume said in a voice loud enough for everyone in the class to hear.

"_OOhhh… I see that Natsume is an overprotective type. Hahah." _Narumi thought.

"EH??? SISTER???" they all chorused while looking at Mikan with confused faces as Mikan just giggled because she thought that their faces all looked so funny.

"Ano… I forgot to tell you that Natsume over there is my onii-chan. But since he already told everyone, I guess I don't have to explain any further." She said with a smile.

"Okay, since I think that no one has any more questions, I shall take my leave. This period will be free for you to get to know Mikan and Hotaru more. Please be nice to them." he said as he bid his goodbyes to the students. He then did a back flip as he left the class.

"_He's a pretty weird teacher." _Mikan thought as he headed back to her seat while Natsume then left the room. "Natsume-nii, where are you going?" Mikan asked.

"Dunno. Somewhere I can get some peace and quiet. I'm sleepy so don't even bother to follow me." he replied while leaving the room. "Just text me or something if you feel like going home already."

"Uhm, Ruka? Don't you have any afternoon practices today? How come I seems that onii-chan has nothing else to do?" Mikan asked while Hotaru was there beside her.

"We don't have afternoon practice today since we had practice this morning." Ruka replied. "By the way, since when did you start calling Natsume onii-chan? As far as I could remember, he doesn't want to be called by that term."

"Last night. I had the spark to convince him in my own little way. Hahah."

"Mikan, I'll heading to the library to meet with the other representatives. Ja." Hotaru said.

"Oh, okie dokie then. Shall I see you after?"

"Don't bother. That gay teacher told me that the meeting would take the whole day so I guess you might even go home before me." Hotaru said as she left.

"Uhm… Ruka, do you plan to do anything today? You see, since Hotaru will be busy, I can't seem to know what to do for the rest of the day." Mikan asked.

"Gomen ne, Mikan. But I promised the teacher of Takumi's class that I would help in their activities today so I can't accompany you for today. Well, I better be going now. Ja." Ruka said as he bid his goodbye.

Since Mikan had nothing else to do she decided to roam around the school. She was admiring every bit of the school since it was so big and the facilities and buildings of it were with high quality. _"Sugoi! I never knew that Onii-chan's school was this big! Oh, speaking of onii-chan, where could he be?" _She thought as she kept on walking a pathway that seems to lead to a trail of Sakura Trees. She then bumped into someone.

"Gomenasai. I was looking the other way." She apologized while bowing. When she looked into the person she bumped into, she saw someone with dark blue hair and he has a star mark on his cheek.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking on where I was going too so I guess that we're even." He said while helping Mikan to stand up. "Are you new here? I can't seem to remember if I saw you before."

"Hai. I just transferred yesterday. I was just walking around since our teacher gave this day as a free day for all of us."

"Oh I see. Our class was given this day off as well. And by the way, I'm Tsubasa Andou. I'm from the fourth year high school, class 4A. And you are?"

"I'm Mikan Hyuuga and I am from the second year high school, class 2B. It's nice meeting you Tsubasa-sempai." Mikan replied with one of her bright smiles as they shook hands.

"What are you doing here anyway, Mikan-chan? Only a few people pass by this area of the school." Tsubasa asked.

"Well, I was walking around and I was also hoping that I would find my onii-chan. have you seen Natsume-nii anywhere?" she asked.

"Iie. So that's why you're surname was familiar. So you're Natsume's sister? How come I never heard that Natsume has one?"

"Well, I'm not his biological sister. I was adopted by Natsume's mom when I was 9. And I guess no one knows about it since Natsume-nii doesn't talk things about me that much to other people."

"Oh. Okay then. Would you mind if I give you a tour around the campus? I have nothing else to do anyway." Tsubasa asked while handing his hand to Mikan. Mikan gladly took it and said. "I wouldn't mind at all, Tsubasa-sempai. That was very nice of you to offer me a tour."

And then they started walking around towards the other places of the school while Mikan's arm was still holding Tsubasa's. And little did they know that a crimson eyed lad was looking at them.

NATSUME'S POV

I was sitting on one of the tree branches of my favorite Sakura Tree because I wanted to get some sleep since I slept really late last night all because of Polka's crying and I even woke up earlier than usual because we have morning practice for basketball. While I was sitting there, I saw a very familiar girl who then bumped into someone. It was then that I realized that it was Mikan.

"Tch. How typical for a baka to bump into someone and then fall flat to the ground." I said to know as I saw who she bumped into. "Tch. So it was Andou."

I was just staring at the two of them. Wait, did I say stare? Let me rephrase that. I was practically glaring at the Andou guy. Tch. And it looks like Polka Dots is even having fun when she's with him. They seem to be talking about something and then Andou offered his hand to Polka. And Polka happily took it and the scurried along to only God knows where. While they were walking, their hands are still together and it seems that Andou was liking it!

"_Tch, how dare that Andou guy touch her?! She's mine!" _I thought. _"Huh? Why am I even thinking?! Of course she's mine! She's my sister after all. But somehow I want the brother-sister relationship to be more than that."_

Upon realizing what he had thought, he shook his head quickly to snap out of all of his thoughts.

"What the heck am I thinking?! Snap out of it Natsume! Get a grip!" he scolded himself as he heard another voice which started to speak to him.


	6. Talking to someone new

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 6: Talking to someone new

"Whoa. It's quite unusual to see a Natsume getting all confused from what he's thinking." Someone said.

"Who and where on earth are you?" asked Natsume while he was searching around the place to see if someone was around.

"You cannot find me that way, Natsume. I've been living with you ever since the day you were born. I decided to keep quiet for a while but I guess that this would be the right time to talk to you." the voice replied.

"Whatever. Just tell me who you exactly are. Guessing is something that I don't wanna do."

"Tsk, you still lack patience. Well, I am your conscience. You can give me any type of name that you want. I live here in your heart." The conscience explained.

"My conscience huh, okay. I think I'll just call you Nate. Can't you show yourself right in front of me? I look like a dimwit talking to no one here." He ordered.

"I can but there's a catch. Before I would be able to show myself to you, you will be the one to decide on what form that I will have whenever I leave your body." Nate replied.

"How?"

"Well, just think of what type of form that you want me to have and then in a few minutes, you will be able to see me."

After doing what Nate has said, and then he saw a little boy with the exact same looks of Natsume but the only difference is that Kaoru was the size of Natsume's palm. "Perfect." Natsume smirked.

"What the heck were you thinking?! How on earth can you say that this is perfect when I am only three inches tall!" Nate bellowed.

"Whatever. Don't argue. You yourself told me that I am the one to choose what your stupid form might be, and so I did."

"But why on earth did you make me this small! I like the good looks and all but how come I'm just about the size of your palm!" Nate shouted.

"Baka, I made you look like me because you're my conscience, right?" he said coolly. "And I made you small so that it won't be that hard for you to bring along and so that no one else can see you. Now don't you dare complain again if you still want to see the outside world of me for real." He explained while glaring at Nate.

"Now what the heck was your stupid reason why you decided to finally show up?" Natsume asked his quiet little conscience who was standing on his lap.

"It's because I knew that you're already confused with what you're feeling. You see, I live in your heart. And whatever you heart feels, I know it since it is my home. And every time your heart beats fast like crazy, my peaceful way of living gets distracted." Nate explained while Natsume just cocked an eyebrow.

"So? My heartbeat is fast whenever I have basketball practice. And that is almost every single day. Why did you just show up now?"

"Not that kind of fast heartbeat you baka." He said while Natsume gave him a glare. "What I meant was the same weird feeling that you get that is related to your sister, Mikan."

"What about her? She's just my younger sister." He said quietly.

"There you go again. You see, haven't you realized that you're having feelings for your younger sister? And it's not what a typical and ordinary onii-chan would feel for his sister. Your feelings for her are more special." He said while Natsume just stared at him.

"_Sheeesh! And I thought that Natsume is smart." _He thought as he sweat dropped. "To make it all short, you, Natsume Hyuuga, are already falling in love with Mikan."

Upon hearing this, Natsume just stared at him even more while saying "Are you nuts? I cannot fall in love with her. For crying out loud, she's my sister!"

"What do you mean that you can't fall for her? You already did you moron! You've started to fall for her even since you were young! Don't even try denying it because I know every single thing that you feel." Nate retorted.

"Prove it." Natsume shot back. _"Oh boy, he's really stubborn." _Nate thought. "Fine. You blush whenever Mikan does something special to you like a hug or something and then your heart beats like crazy. You get jealous whenever other guys get near her other than you and Ruka just like those Kanata and Andou guys. You hate to see her getting hurt so you do everything you can to protect her and you will do anything just to make her stop crying. Now do you believe me?" Nate explained.

This explanation made Natsume real quiet for a while until he spoke in a very low and serious voice. "Even if I already fell for her, there's nothing that I can do. She's my sister and we can never be more than that." He said while covering his face with his bangs.

"Never lose hope, Natsume. There are some things that you don't know that can change your life." Nate said. _"Just like the fact that Mikan has to choose whether she really wants to be a part of the Hyuuga family when she turns 16."_

"What do you mean?" asked a very puzzled Natsume.

"I am your conscience, right? Even if you're asleep, I can still know that things that are around you. That means that I can know the events around you even if you're sleeping or something like that." He explained.

"So? What does that have to deal with Mikan?"

"You'll find out soon enough when it's the right time. But here's my advice for ya, just tell her how you feel. It can't be that bad. At least you have lessened some of your dilemmas in life." He said as he vanished in an instant.

"Oi, where the heck did you go? How come you can disappear by your own will and you can't even go out of my freaking heart all alone?"

"Well, that was because I still don't have a physical from that time. And now that I have one, I can easily come out and disappear whenever I want to." He explained with a little chuckle. "Well, I gotta go now. oh, and by the way, you're sister has been looking for you everywhere. She's at the bleachers right now. you might wanna go home since already late."

With this, Natsume glanced at his wrist watch and saw that it was already 5:30pm. This surprised him too much since their dismissal time was 4:00pm. He then jumped off of the tree branch and went to the bleachers so that they could go home already. Upon reaching the bleachers, he saw Mikan approaching him.

"Onii-chan! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere." Mikan asked while Natsume came near her, panting since the Sakura Tree garden was far from the bleachers. "Look at you! You look so tired and sweaty!" she continued as she took out some pocket tissue from her back and then gently wiped off Natsume's sweat trailing down his forehead.

Natsume turned his head away to the other direction to hide his blush, but to no avail, Mikan still noticed it.

"Natsume-nii? Are you sure you're alright? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" she asked with a concerned voice while touching his forehead. This made him blush even more.

"I'm fine. Let's go home. It's already late. Okaa-san might be worried." He said as he walked away while Mikan was trailing behind him towards the parking area.

They hopped into the car. Natsume took the wheel as always while Mikan was on the passenger seat. The drive home was silent. Once they reached their mansion, they both went to their rooms while thinking of something.

"_I wonder what happened to onii-chan? I hope he's alright." _Mikan thought.

"_Tch. Now that I'm fully aware that I love Polka, it's going to be harder for me to act normal. Stupid Nate. He shouldn't have come out in the first place." _ Natsume thought.

"_HEY! I heard that! And I am not stupid because if I am stupid that also means that you're stupid!" _Nate yelled back to Natsume's mind.

"Whatever." He mumbled.


	7. Planning for something special

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 7: Planning for something special

It was a very fine Wednesday morning while Mikan was walking all around the campus since Natsume and Ruka has morning and afternoon practice for today. They were practicing so hard because there was an upcoming major basketball tournament next year. They were already getting prepared since it was already November.

And since Mikan has no cheerleading practice this morning, she was just strolling around not even minding where her feet would take her. She then got to a place with a very beautiful Sakura Tree. The place looked so peaceful. This would the perfect place if you just wanna have some peace and quiet and if you wanna think things over. She then sat in the tree trunk while humming a beautiful and sweet tune.

Natsume was asleep on top of that tree and then he suddenly woke up because he heard a very familiar tune. He then glanced at who that person could be only to find out that the brunette that he loved the most was the source of a tune. _"Whoa. Not only that Polka can dance and stuff, I never knew that she could sing so well." _He thought. "Oi, Polka Dots. What're you doing here? This is my territory." Natsume said while jumping down the tree

"Oh, Natsume-nii. Why are you here? I thought you have practice?" she said while eyeing her big brother.

"We don't have practice today. The ones on the gym are the newbies who want to try out for the basketball team. They are all auditioning or something like that." He replied while sitting next to Mikan.

"Then how come you're here? Shouldn't you be there at the gym?" she asked.

"I don't wanna be involved in things like that. And besides, Ruka can handle that." He answered. "And what are YOU doing here in the first place? Shouldn't you be in cheerleading practice for flips and other stuff?"

"We don't have one since Coach Takashi is not there."

"But you're the damn cheer leader. You could at least teach your team the new routine."

"I already did, onii-chan." she answered with a smile. "I taught them the routine yesterday and they got it right so we figured out that we'll take this morning as break for all of us."

They were both quiet until Natsume decided to be the first one to break it. "Oi, why were you humming a while ago?" he said while Mikan snapped out of her little daydream.

"Oh, so you heard it? Well, I just felt like humming it since this place was so peaceful. I really love that song." She answered. "Do you remember that one, onii-chan?"

"Hn. That's the one okaa-san used to sing when we were young."

"Hai." She said while standing up and then she dusted her skirt. "Well, I better be going now onii-chan. see you later in class. I still have to talk to Ruka-kun about something. Ja."

She then left the Sakura Tree leaving Natsume wondering in every little way. _"Tch. What does she have to do with Ruka?" _He thought as he then followed Mikan back into their room. Their teacher that time was Mr. Jinno and he was teaching about how to remove the square roots or radicals without usings the calculator and stuff…

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

During their lunch break, Mikan was talking to Ruka and Hotaru. They were talking at Hotaru's lab since it was the safest place they could think of to plan for something without somebody overhearing their conversation.

"Uhm.. I just talked to you guys since I wanted your help. You see, it's already the second week of November and the birthday of Natsume-nii is already near." Mikan started.

"So you wanted us to help you plan something special for him like a surprise party or something like that. Am I right?" continued Hotaru while Mikan nodded with a how-did-you-know-that type of look. "It's typical for a baka like you." Hotaru answered as if she read her mind.

"We would be glad to help you out Mikan." Ruka replied with a smile. "But what kind of party and who will be invited? You and I know very well that Natsume does not want to be involved in big parties that's why he never had a birthday party ever since he was 6. He doesn't even want to be gree3ted whenever it is his birthday since he thinks that it's no big deal for him."

"I know. That's why I just wanted a simple get together. You know, the type of celebration wherein the only ones involved is him, us and immediate family and friends." Mikan explained.

"Ok. That would be good since if you announce it to the public the girls who are drooling all over your brother will definitely come even if they're not invited." Hotaru said as emotionlessly as possible.

"Okay then. Where will the celebration be held?" Mikan asked.

"Baka. Why don't you do it at YOUR house." Hotaru retorted.

"She's right. Because if you do it here in school, the girls who go gaga over him will interfere. And if it's at another place other than the school or at your house, we might have a difficulty in bringing Natsume there." Ruka added.

"Okie dokie. So it's our house then. But how about the food and other stuff?" Mikan asked.

"Other stuff like what?" Ruka asked back.

"Well things like the food, sounds and the like. A party won't be complete without those even if it's just simple." Mikan explained.

"Why don't you ask your mom or just Reika-san to prepare some foon and then I would take care of the sounds and stuff." Hotaru suggested.

"I'll also try to cook some food too. I know something that Natsume really likes." Ruka added.

"Ok then, I'll talk to okaa-san and Reika-san later! Thanks for all of your help!" she said with a big bright smile.

"Don't mention it. I would also want to make Natsume happy so there's nothing to worry." Ruka replied while Hotaru just gave a small nod with a small smile as well.

That day, the ride home towards their house was quiet. Mikan was busy thinking of ways on how to make the surprise party for Natsume perfect to make him happy while Natsume was thinking on ways on how the Crimson Warriors, their basketball team, would be able to beat their opponents, the White Wolves.

"_Yey! I will definitely make this party something that Natsume-nii will surely remember! Since Natsume never gets the chance to have some real fun, I think this party will help him unwind a bit. He's always so serious when it comes to stuff like basketball and I think that he really needs a break from all of it. I just hope that he'd enjoy it." _Mikan thought.

"_Tch. Another stupid competition. What the heck is that for? Those stupid wolves, or should I say puppies never learn to give up. They get beaten by us every single year and yet they still have the guts to compete. They're just wasting their time and MY time. I wonder how will we defeat the hell out of those guys again?" _Natsume thought.


	8. Finding the perfect present

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 8: Finding the perfect present

It was already three days before the actual birthday of Natsume. Everything was all set and the people involved already knew about it. The people who are coming would be Ruka, Mikan, Hotaru, and just the Crimson Warriors. It was already enough since the whole basketball team already consists of twelve people.

Mikan was happily walking on the corridors until she suddenly remembered something. She then ran to Hotaru's lab and then talked to her as if there's no tomorrow waiting for her.

"Hotaru!!! I have a super duper mega hyper big problem!!!" Mikan yelled while Hotaru just gave her a very calm "What?" as an answer.

"I still do not have a birthday present for onii-chan and his birthday is in three days already!" Mikan replied.

"Baka. Planning and initiating the party for him is already enough to be a gift for him. You don't have to worry about anything so stop all that panicking stuff. It irritates me."

"I know, but I still want to give onii-chan something… you know, rather special that he would be able to keep forever." She mumbled while Hotaru sill continued working on her new invention for the technology club.

"Well, if you really want to give him something, don't ask me what it is. You're the one who knows what Natsume likes. Just figure it out."

"That's the problem. Natsume-nii is so serious and I can't even figure out what thing he exactly likes other than annoying me with stupid names and playing basketball." Mikan stated.

"I already told you not to worry. You would be able to know what it is soon. Knowing your brother, he would be happy to receive anything as long as it's from you. It's the thought that counts, right?" Hotaru replied.

"Ok. Thanks for your advice, Hotaru. I'll be heading to Central Town now. Maybe I would be able to find something proper for onii-chan there." She said as she bid her goodbye.

"Baka." Hotaru whispered.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Oi Ruka, have you seen Polka Dots anywhere? I wanna go home and yet she's nowhere to be found." Natsume asled his best friend who was just done changing his clothes since they just finished their afternoon practice.

"Iie. I haven't seen her ever since our last class. Have you looked at Hotaru's lab? Maybe she's just there having a chat with her or something." Ruka replied while Natsume just nodded in disagreement.

"I already went to the inventor's lair and she's not there. Tch. That baka better have a good explanation for making me wait this long."

"You'll find her soon. Well, I need to go now. I have to pick up Takumi from the elementary branch." Ruka said as he walked away.

After waiting for a few minutes, Natsume has already ran out of his patience so he went home alone but deep down in him, he was so worried.

"_Tch. Where could that baka be? She's not even answering her damn phone."_

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Mikan was walking all around Central Town hoping to find a perfect gift for her brother until she noticed that it was already late.

"Oh no! I haven't noticed the time! I'm soooo dead once I get home. I bet Natsume-nii is already home and I bet he's mad already." She said to herself as she was taking her phone out for her to call Natsume. But to her luck, it was already out of battery.

"Oh great. I'm really done for it. What a time to get my batteries dead!" she said. "Well, since I'm already late and such, I might as well hurry up and get home." She said while walking faster until she pass a jewelry store. She then saw something that caught her eye and it even made it twinkle. She hurried into the store and then brought the item fast and rode the bus to get home. While she was sitting on the bus, she has a big smile plastered on her face. _"I hope onii-chan will like this one."_

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

It is already 9pm and Mikan was still not at home. This made Natsume worried sick. He was sitting in the couch right in front of the main entrance of their mansion just in case Mikan would arrive home.

"_Tch. That stupid Polka Dots has a whole lot of explaining to do for making me worry like this. Sheesh! Events like this make me regret the fact that I'm a big brother!"_ Natsume thought as the main door of their mansion opened revealing the very reason why he was worrying too much.

"And where have you been little missy?" asked Natsume who was now standing near the living room table while tapping his right foot on the floor with arms folded under his chest.

MIKAN'S POV

I arrived at home real late and since it was already 9pm, I thought that onii-chan was already asleep so I quietly entered the house until I heard a very familiar voice. This voice was the least thing that I wanted to hear right now.

"And where have you been little missy?" he said and I definitely knew that it was from my brother. _"Uh-oh. I'm done for it and that's for sure." _I thought.

NORMAL POV

"A-ano, I went to Central to buy something. Gomenasai for coming home so late." I apologized as I bowed my head many times in front of Natsume-nii while he just cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Central Town? What the heck are you even doing there?! It's a school night and you're gallivanting over a stupid place! You could at least call or text me where in this world you're headed to so that I won't be worrying like this!" Natsume yelled while Mikan was starting to have tears in her amber eyes.

"Gomen ne. I forgot to charge my phone last night and it ran out of battery so I can't contact you. I only went there because I needed to buy someone special something special. I'm so sorry for making you worry. I will never ever do it again." She replied as tears slowly started to fall from her eyes.

"Are you that stupid?! Can't you even remember to charge your damn phone for a night?! And what's that thing that you're supposed to buy for someone?! Can't you just do that this weekend?! Why do you have to come home late and you didn't even asking a damn permission from me!" Natsume bellowed as Mikan quietly sobbed from her place.

"I said I was sorry! I'm already here so there's no need to make a fuss about it, okay? I'm not a kid anymore so I could go to Central Town all by myself. I only did this for someone who is very special to me so that I could at least make him happy for once since he's always serious when it comes to things. Now, can I go to my room now, OTOU-SAN?!" Mikan retorted while running up the flight of stairs as more tears started to flow while Natsume just stood there not knowing that their housekeeper, Reika, was watching the whole thing.

"Mikan-sama!" Reika said as she also ran to her room but she didn't proceed anymore since she knew very well that Mikan would have probably locked the door already.

"Pardon me, Natsume-sama. I know that you were worried about your sister but don't you think that you were too harsh on her? She has only arrived late for the first time and she's got a reason for it. Please understand her situation first before you go yelling at her like that. Even Yuri-sama wouldn't do such harsh things." Reika said as she walked back to Mikan's room just in case that she has already unlocked the door.

When Reika was gone, Natsume then proceeded to his room as well. He didn't bother to put on the lights anymore and he immediately lied down on his bed.

"_Was I being too harsh on her?"_ Natsume thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling. "Tch. Stupid baka for making me worry." He muttered as he fell asleep.


	9. Giving some advices

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 9: Giving some advices

Mikan was still crying her eyes out on her bed since she got so depressed that Natsume yelled at her without even knowing that she came home late all because she was trying to find a perfect present for him. _"This is so unfair. I'm doing stuff just to make Natsume-nii happy and all I get is him yelling at me." _Mikan thought as she heard a knock on the door.

"Go away. *sob* I don't wanna *sob* talk to a *sob* meanie like you." Mikan said in between her sobs.

"It's just me, Mikan-sama. Could you please open up the door? Locking yourself up in your room is not good. You haven't even eaten you dinner yet." Reika stated.

"I don't wanna *sob* eat dinner. Just *sob* leave me alone." She replied.

"Onegai, Mikan-sama. Just open the door." Reika pleaded as Mikan then got up from her bed and the opened the door. Reika entered her simple yet elegant room and the sat on the couch with Mikan.

Mikan just sat there and then she cried and cried while Reika was hugging and comforting her. "Shhh. Don't cry. It'll be alright. He was just worried about you. It's normal for an onii-chan to be worried over his younger sister."

"But it's so unfair. I did all of this all for him and yet he yells at me as if I did something real bad. I only wanted to buy him a perfect present for his birthday so I ended up going home late just because I search every single store in Central Town. If only I could tell him that so that he would stop lecturing me like a father." Mikan explained in a low tone.

"That's because Natsume-sama doesn't know a thing about the surprise party. Just have a little patience on him. He's been through a lot this day." Reika stated while Mikan gave her a puzzled look.

"He had a long basketball practice this afternoon and then since no one has seen you around the campus, he searched the whole school ground just for him to find you. He even went to Hotaru-sama's lab to see if you were there. He waited for you at the parking lot until 6pm but since you were nowhere to be found he just went home alone."

"He did that?" Mikan asked in disbelief while lightly slapping her cheeks just to make sure what she had heard from Reika was real while Reika just gave a small nod.

"Actually ever since he got home, he hasn't done anything other than wait for you at the living room. He was so worried about you. just bear with him for a while since you're his responsibility since your okaa-san is not around."

Mikan just sat there in silence as she was absorbing what Reika had said.

"_So he was worried about me? Whoa. That's something new. But Reika-san would never lie to me so I guess it was true."_ Mikan thought.

"Mikan-sama, would you like to eat something?" Reika asked while Mikan shook her head in disagreement. "I already ate at Central Town. Thanks for the offer though." She said with a smile as Reika headed out the room.

Once she got out, her navy blue eyes met crimson ones. "How is she?" Natsume asked.

"She's fine now. She already stopped crying. Natsume-sama, it would be more advisable to let her rest now since she's too tired from all the Central Town and crying stuff. Just give her a break for a bit. Maybe you could talk to her tomorrow instead." Reika replied as she went back to her room.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Tch. Baka Natsume. You made her cry." Natsume scolded himself.

"Oh c'mon. Would you even let the night pass without you apologizing to her?"said Nate as he suddenly appeared right in front of Natsume.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you made her cry, you baka. You said so yourself just a while ago." Nate replied.

"Why should I? That baka started it. It's her entire fault why I did that. She made me worry to death." Natsume retorted.

"I know she made you worry, but you could at least say sorry for yelling at her. Your mom will not even do that."

"Gezz. First the housekeeper and now you, how come you say the same things over and over? And I thought you were my conscience? Shouldn't you be on MY side of the story?" Natsume said while giving him a glare.

"Just because I am your conscience doesn't mean that I have to take your side ALL THE TIME. My real purpose is to help you when you're puzzled and stuff like that and to lead you to the proper way in life. And as of this time, I tell you to apologize to your sister now. she has her reasons why she came late, you know."

"Tch. Yeah right. She needs to buy something special for someone special. Whatever. That's a lame excuse. She could do that this weekend."

"Well, let's just say that she has a deadline to accomplish to buy that item. It's really really really important for her since she only wanted the best for that person that she will give that item to."

"So you know who the person she's referring a while ago?" Natsume asked while Nate just plainly nodded. "Who is it then?" Natsume continued.

"I can't tell you. But I'll just give you a hint. Mikan knows him very well and you know him very well. You'll know who it is at the right time. But as of now, you need to apologize. And when I say now, I really mean now!"

"Tch. Whatever. She's probably asleep by now. I think I'll just talk to the baka tomorrow. She needs to clear her mind."

"Do whatever you want, Natsume. All I know is that I'm tired and I need to go to sleep. Oyasumi." Nate said as he disappeared into thin air.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Mikan kept on stirring on her bed since she is not yet sleepy.

"Geez. I hate it when it's like this! How come when I need sleep I'm not sleepy and when I don't need sleep I fall asleep in an instant?!" Mikan told herself as she sat up and then an idea suddenly popped into her mind.

"_I know! I'll just go to the rooftop! It's been a long time since I went there. I guess I should just go there and watch the stars or something. Who knows that I might feel sleepy there!"_ Mikan thought as she then went to the balcony of her room and started to climb to the roof. She did this most of the time when she was young so she's used to it when it comes to climbing it.

Once she got there, she admired all of the pretty, shining, and twinkling stars that are right above her. She then sat at her usual spot and enjoyed the peace and silence of the place. After a few minutes of admiring the heavens above her, someone then sat beside her and when she turned around, she saw the person that she didn't really wanna see for the moment.


	10. What the heck does she mean?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 10: What the heck does she mean?

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked coldly.

"I was supposed to ask you the same question. Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" Natsume replied as he sat down beside her while Mikan just stayed in silence not even bothering to answer his question. _"Tch. Oh great. She's mad."_

"_I was already enjoying the peace of this place and now he has to come into the picture. Sheesh! And I thought I was the only one who comes to the roof at night." _Mikan thought as he heard Natsume speak.

"Oi Polka Dots, I know that you're mad at me. I was supposed to talk to you tomorrow since I thought you were already sleeping but since you're here and all, I just wanna say I'm sorry." He stated and this made Mikan's eyes widen in shock.

"_Whoa. Now that's something we don't see every day. A Natsume Hyuuga never apologizes to anyone other than okaa-san."_Mikan thought as she listened further to what Natsume has to say.

"I guess I just over reacted that time. What the heck do you expect? I was worried about you. I didn't know what to do when I realized that you were missing. And to think that okaa-san would probably kill me if ever something bad happened to you. So please never do that again." Natsume said as he stared at her expressionless face.

"_Oh. And I thought he was really worried for me. I guess I was wrong. All he ever thought was what okaa-san might do to him if something bad happens to me. sheesh! What the heck was I thinking! So all of those scolding sessions earlier were all because he's afraid to get scolded by mother."_ Mikan thought disappointedly. _"I just don't know. But somehow, I want him to treat me more than a sister. Huh? Where the heck did that thought come from!?! I guess I'm tired and I'm already thinking weird things."_

"Oi Polka Dots. Could you at least say something? I'm already apologizing here. You should be lucky that I even apologize since I never do that."

"Huh? You don't have to apologize if it's against your will in the first place, Natsume." She replied. "If all you even bother thinking of was what okaa-san would do or say to you, then you don't have to worry about a thing since I won't say I word about it." She continued in a low voice while staring at the stars.

"_Natsume? Geeeez! She's mad alright! She even removed the darn onii-chan from my name!"_ Natsume thought as he gave out a small sigh. "It's not like that, you got it all wrong. My point was that I never should have yelled at you like that since mom doesn't even do that. So would you please stop giving me the silent treatment? It really irritates me."

"Well, what do you expect me to say? It already happened so there's nothing to make a fuss about." She replied. "And one more thing, you don't have worry about me doing that again since I might not do it ever again the following days or even maybe years to come. And you don't have to worry over something like someone like me as well. Then you'll be free to do whatever you want just like you used to live when I was still not around."

"What do you mean?" asked a baffled Natsume.

"Betsuni. Never mind what I've said." She replied. _"Well, since my next birthday is getting nearer, I guess I have to make my choice whether I should remain as a Hyuuga or be back into a Sakura."_ She thought.

"So, are you still mad at me?" Natsume asked again while Mikan shook her head.

"Iie. I was never mad at you. I was just disappointed, that's all." Mikan explained as a cold breeze blew and this made her cold since she was only wearing her pajamas and these pajamas were not that thick in cloth. She shivered for a bit until she felt something warm around her.

She then turned around only to notice that Natsume was actually hugging her. His strong arms were wrapped around her petite waist. "Don't argue. You might get a cold. Just… let us stay like this for a while." Natsume whispered.

Mikan's heart was beating really fast once she felt Natsume's hug. This hug was way different from the other hugs that she received from him when they were young. This gave her a tingling feeling that she has never felt before. But somehow, she enjoyed that moment they shared together.

"A-ano, Natsume-nii? What would you do if ever you suddenly knew that I was gone?" she asked.

"Huh? Why'd you ask something like that all of a sudden?"

"Betsuni. Just answer it please."

"I… dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know? You and I both know that that is not a very reasonable and sensible answer so please answer it properly and honestly." Mikan replied seriously.

"Well, if ever that would happen I will be sad." Natsume replied.

"Really?" Mikan asked while he nodded.

"I already got used to you pestering me around ever since I was 10. It will surely be lonely without hearing you annoying little voice around the house. But that's not the only reason. I'll be sad because I will someone who has already been an important part of my life."

"_Oh. Okay. At least I was one of the important people in his life. But I still don't know which to choose. I wanna stay as a Hyuuga so that I will not be separated from okaa-san, Reika-san and especially Natsume-nii. But somehow, I wanna be back to a Sakura since I am hoping that Natsume-nii and I would be more than friends. Huh? Oh great. My stupids thoughts are at it again."_

After answering, they were enveloped in silence once again until they have finally broken from the hug as Natsume was the first to stand up. He then lends his hand to Mikan so that she'll not have a hard time on standing up.

"It's really late. We should get to bed." He said as he assisted Mikan back into her room. He then tucked her in and went to his own room.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Natsume was lying on his king sized med while he was so deep in his own thoughts.

"_What the heck does Polka mean a while ago? Is she going to leave me someday?" _He thought as his mini self appeared right in front of him. "What are you thinking about this time?" Nate asked.

"Polka. Do you know what she meant by what she said a while ago on the roof?" Natsume asked while Nate just nodded simply. "What?" Natsume continued.

"It's something you should find for yourself, Natsume. Some things are better left unsaid. And don't think about it too much. You'll find about it soon and that's a fact. Now it's already very late and you should go and get some sleep. You still have morning practice tomorrow and Mikan might go with you guys since she has cheerleading practice."

And in an instant, Nate disappeared while Natsume was still thinking of the same thing. 'And you don't have to worry something like someone like me as well'. This statement kept on ringing on his mind until he dozed off to sleep.


	11. Birthdays are no big deal

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 11: Birthdays are no big deal

It was a fine Friday morning when a crimson eyed boy woke up all because of the constant vibration of his phone. He slowly opened his eyes and grabbed his phone to see what the heck was the reason why he was woken up earlier than the expected time. His phone was bombarded with many messages from his teammates, classmates, relatives, Ruka, and some were from unknown people. All of the messages were the same and it was to greet him a very happy birthday.

"Tch. So it's already the 27th? Why do people make a fuss about birthdays and stuff?" he said to himself as he sighed. "This will be a looooong day." He continued as he stood up and got ready for school.

"_I wonder where Polka is? She's usually the very first to annoy me in the morning during this time of year with her irritating voice singing a happy birthday song over and over."_ He thought as he was going down the stair as he noticed a note that was on the cabinet near the car keys.

"Onii-chan, I already went to school earlier since I forgot to tell you last night that I have morning practice for the cheerleading club today. I didn't want to disturb you last night since I know that you're tired from all of the practices and stuff so I didn't bother telling you. Ja. Mikan." Natsume read as he ate his breakfast.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"_What the? Could it be that Polka forgot that it's my birthday? Tch. Why am I even thinking of this? I don't even want to be greeted by people but how come I want Polka to greet me?"_ Natsume thought while he was driving his way to school as his phone rang. Once he knew that it was his mom, he picked it up.

"Happy Birthday, Natsume! How're ya doing? I'm so sorry that I'm not there at home for your birthday since I'll be coming back on January. Maybe I would be able to watch your game." Yuri greeted.

"Hn. Don't worry 'bout it okaa-san. And I don't want to celebrate birthdays anyway so it's no big deal. You could come home whenever you want, I don't mind." He clamly replied as he parked his car.

"Well, I gotta go now and I still have to do some paperwork. I love you." Yuri replied as she hung up the phone.

While walking around the campus, many people especially girls are greeting him but he just ignored them. Some are even giving him gifts bit he refused them all. _"Geez. These girls never learn how to stop."_ He thought as he passed by Ruka.

"Happy birthday, Natsume. I see you're more popular than ever today. Hahah." Ruka greeted with a chuckle.

"Hn. Thanks and whatever. These girls are driving me crazy. What're you doing here?"

"Well, Mr. Jinno cancelled class since they have a faculty meeting. Wanna go somewhere else?" Ruka replied.

"Hn. As long as there are no people annoying the hell out of me just because it's my damn birthday."

"Ok, I know the perfect place." Ruka replied with a smirk as they walked towards the cheerleading gym.

~~~***~~~***~~~***

"What? Why on earth did you bring me here? You do know that this stupid place is filled with more girls." Natsume said while raising an eyebrow at Ruka.

"But it's the only place I know and these girls won't even bother you at all since they are all busy practicing and such. You know their coach. She's even worse than Coach Izumi." Ruka said while sitting on the bleachers as they both watched all of them.

"Go warriors rock the gym! Jump and shout so we can win! Go warriors! Yeah, yeah, Go warriors!" the cheerleading club sang and danced gracefully while doing all sorts of different flips and stuff.

They were both watching there but Natsume only has his eyes on Mikan. _"Man, she's so darn good. She looks cute too in that cheerleading dress. No wonder guys are not allowed here, they might get nosebleeds all throughout."_ Natsume thought as he shook his head vigorously to stop himself to continue on from his little daydream.

"Is something worng?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing."

And then they heard the whistle of their coach. They were given a five minute break since they have finished the whole routine. Mikan then noticed that Ruka and Natsume were there so she went up to them.

"Ohayo guys! What're you doing here? Are classes cancelled?" she asked with a smile.

"Hai. Natsume and I decided to go here instead to watch you guys since we don't have our practice because coach Izumi is out." Ruka replied.

"Oh, okay then. So how was the routine? Do you like it?" Mikan asked the both of them.

"It was great." Ruka answered.

"Hn. It's quite amazing… for a baka." Natsume said with a smirk.

"Hmp.. I'll let you off for the insulting portion since it's your birthday today. Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Happy birthday Natsume-nii! I wasn't able to greet you earlier since I wanted to greet you in person. And since I went to school early, I wasn't able to greet you first."

"Hn. Whatever." Natsume replied but deep down he was happy since he what he thought that Mikan has forgotten his birthday was wrong.

"Why don't you have practice today onii-chan? I thought the competition between the warriors and the wolves are just months from now? It's in January right?" Mikan asked.

"Dunno, don't care at all." He replied while another whistle from Coach Takashi as she yelled so that everyone would assemble back to their places.

"Oh, Coach is already calling us. She'll be crazier than usual if we're not following her immediately. I gotta go. Ja." Mikan said as she ran back towards the crowd of other cheerleaders as they started their routine.

"Hey, Mikan sure is good, isn't she?" Ruka stated.

"Hn."

"Hey, what do you wanna do today? It's your birthday today. Wanna celebrate or something?"

"Hell no. you know very well that birthday celebrations are not my things. Birthdays are no big deal for me." Natsume answered.

"Okay then." Ruka said with a shrug. _"We'll see about that Natsume. We've prepared something all for you."_


	12. A gift and a little wish

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 12: A gift and a little wish

That day passed by so quickly since everybody was busy. The crimson warriors started practicing right after lunch and the crimson warriors' cheerleaders were practicing their stunts, routines and cheers for the whole day. On the other hand, Hotaru was also at the gym of the cheerleaders who was assigned to videotape the progress of the group. These students were all excused from their classes since the competition is a very big event for the school.

That afternoon, Mikan was not able to join Natsume on going home since Hotaru told Natsume that they have to watch the videos that she have shot so that they'd know all of their necessary improvements but little did he know that this was all part of the surprise birthday plan for him.

"Is everything ready?" Mikan asked in a very excited way.

"Hai. I already told Ruka to distract Natsume for a while so that he'll not come home earlier than expected." Hotaru replied as she was testing the sounds and music.

"Okie dokie! Huh? Since when did you call Ruka 'Ruka'? You never call anyone by his first name other than onii-chan unless…" Mikan stopped talking until she finally realized something. "You and Ruka are together!?!" Mikan shouted.

"Uh-huh. Just yesterday. You were so busy so I wasn't able to tell you, gomen." Hotaru explained.

"It's alright! I'm so happy for the both of you!" Mikan squealed.

"Should I call Ruka to bring Natsume here?" she asked her best friend while Mikan just nodded.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Hey Natsume! Don't you wanna come home yet? It's already late, you know." Ruka said while looking at Natsume who was sleeping at the tree branch of his favorite tree. "We should go now. aren't you even worried that Mikan is all alone at home?"

With than, Natsume then jumped down and headed towards his car. "Are you coming or not?" he asked Ruka while giving him a glare. "You're the one who keeps on telling me that we should go home and yet you're the slowpoke." He continued while smirking as Ruka just followed him.

"_Heh. It was a good thing that I mentioned Mikan or else he might stay there till only God knows when."_ Ruka thought as he texted Hotaru and the others that they're coming.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Once Natsume and Ruka entered the house, everything was so dark. Natsume then turn on the lights as everyone suddenly appeared right in front of him while yelling "Surprise! Happy birthday!"

"Hn. Oi, Polka Dots, I presume that you're the one who set this up?" Natsume stated calmly but deep down he was very glad that his friends even bothered to plan something like this all for him.

"Uh-huh. Hotaru, Ruka and the others helped me out. Do you like it?" she asked with one of her bright big smiles while Natsume just plainly nodded.

"Err, thanks?" Natsume quietly said.

"Okay, since Natsume-nii is already here, let's start this little celebration of ours!" Mikan declared as their visitors did everything that they want. Some were eating; some were dancing, while some are enjoying watching a movie.

"Oi, Ruka, why didn't you tell me that you're also involved in this thing?" Natsume asked his best friend while removing a few confetti bits that were stuck on his shiny but messy raven hair.

"Well, if I did, then it won't be a surprise. And besides, it was all Mikan's idea in the first place." Ruka answered.

"Polka Dots? Why her?" Natsume asked. "Well, she also noticed that you're always too serious when it comes to stuff like practice and school so she decided to plan this party for you since she thought that you need a break from all of that." Ruka explained while Natsume just stayed quiet.

The party was a whole lot of fun and as time passes, the guests are leaving one by one. But before they left, they also did their part in helping when it comes to the cleaning portions since it was their mess after all. The last ones who left the house were Ruka and Hotaru since they were the ones who helped in the cleaning the most.

"Mikan, we'll be going now." Hotaru said as Ruka came next to her and wrapped his hand on Hotaru's waist while Natsume just cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oi, Ruka. Since when?" Natsume asked.

"Just yesterday."

"Hn. Good for you." he said with a little smile.

"Well, we will go now. I still need to bring Hotaru to her house. Ja and oyasumi guys. Happy birthday again Natsume." He said as they both left the Hyuuga mansion.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

It was already 11pm and Mikan and Natsume were still not sleepy and they were just doing their own stuff on their own rooms. While Mikan was walking around her room, she noticed a little box wrapped in a crimson gift wrapper.

"_Oh I forgot to give onii-chan his gift!"_ she thought as she hurriedly grabbed the present and then walked towards her brother's room. "Onii-chan? Are you still awake?" Mikan asked while knocking the on the door. The door then opened revealing a shirtless Natsume who has just finished from a shower.

"Why are you staring like that? Starting to fall for me, little girl?" he said with a smirk as Mikan snapped out of her little daydream.

"Could you at least put a shirt on?!" Mikan yelled as she immediately covered her eyes while Natsume grabbed the nearest shirt in his closet and then put it on. "There. Happy? Now what do ya want?"

"Here. Take this. It's my birthday gift for you. I don't care if you don't want it or whatever. Just take it." She said while she was handing her the crimson box. Natsume then took it as Mikan went back to her room to get some sleep. _"I just hope that Natsume-nii would like it."_ She silently prayed before dozing off to dream land as she dreamt of fluff puff and other sweet things that she could imagine.

Natsume then opened the box revealing a silver necklace with a pendant of an orange flame and a pinkish red heart on the bottom part of it. It was then that he realized that it was from one of the most high end jewelry store in Central Town.

"_Tch. Baka. So this was why you came home so late a few days ago?"_ he thought while smiling for a little bit. He then read the card that says:

"Natsume-nii, I don't know what type of gift to give you since I wanted to give you a perfect present. But no matter how hard I think, I cannot think of anything because it seems like you have almost everything that a guy could ever have. I have almost searched every store in Central Town and this item caught the attention of my eye. It reminded me of you so I hope you like it."

After a few minutes, he then went to Mikan's room and since it was always unlocked, he could go in and out of it whenever he wants. He then approached the sleeping figure that was on the bed. There she was, sleeping soundly like a baby. He tucked her in properly as he bended down to her ear and then whispered something.

"Thank you. I like it. You didn't have to bother though. Having you here with me is the perfect gift for me. Although sometimes I wish that you could be more than a sister to me." He then kissed her forehead and then walked out of her room until he saw a shooting star.

"Tch. I know wishing on shooting stars are for babies but it wouldn't hurt if I try if it's for real." He murmured. _"I wish that Mikan and I will be together someday not as a brother-sister type of thing but some more like a husband and wife type of thing."_ He wished before leaving the room.


	13. When jealousy strikes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 13: When jealousy strikes

The next day, Mikan woke up early so she decided to go to the dining hall and eat already. When she got downstairs, 2 plates filled with pancakes and maple syrup was already prepared for them with matching orange juices.

"Ohayo, Reika-san!" Mikan greeted as she sat on her chair while Reika just plainly nodded and smiled at her. A few moments later, Natsume came down as well. "Whoa, are you sick? How come you're early today?" Natsume said with a smirk.

"Hmp. You big meanie. I have morning practice all because of your stupid competition." Mikan said as she saw something shining on Natsume's neck that made her shut up. _"So, I guess he did like the present since he's wearing it this morning." _She thought happily.

"Whatever." Said Natsume as he ate his food as well. They finished after fifteen minutes and then they went to school together.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

They are still both excused from their classes since they have their own practices. Natsume was with the crimson warriors while Mikan was with the crimson warriors' cheerleading group. And since the gym for the cheerleading group was getting fixed, they were also practicing in the same gym where the crimson warriors are practicing.

"Ok team! Listen up! The game is only a few months away so you better do your best!" Coach Izumi yelled while the team just entered the gym since they've just finished changing into their jerseys. "Oh, and by the way, the cheerleaders will be practicing here too so you better not get distracted! Get your head in the game no matter what happens!" he continued while the whole cheerleading girls entered. This made some of the boys drool and have hearts in their eyes.

"_Tch. These people better not do something stupid to Mikan or else they won't be able to meet tomorrow." _Natsume thought.

"_Oh great. These guys should know better than drooling over my girl if they don't want to get hit by her guns."_ Ruka thought.

The girls then made their way on the left side of the gym to continue on with their routine. Some girls have their eyes stuck on the guys that were now playing especially on Natsume and Ruka since they're the most popular guys at school.

"_Sheesh. Of all the places, why did Coach Takashi choose here? Now it's for sure that these girls won't even practice properly." _Mikan thought as she sighed while Hotaru just shot all of the girls with her baka gun.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Stop drooling over then especially on MY boyfriend and start practicing already!" Hotaru said as she blew off the smoke at the edge of her gun. And with that, they started their routine since they do not want to get hit by the gun again.

The guys were given a 15 minute break so the others decided to by some refreshments from the canteen while others like Natsume and Ruka just stayed and watched the girls' routine.

"1,2,3,4,5, we're the warriors and we say hi! 6,7,8,9,10, back it up and watch us win!" the girls cheered while doing their own stunts. And after a few more cheers, the girls were finished as well.

"Ok, break everybody! Be back in 15 minutes." Hotaru calmly said as she went near Mikan and the others.

Mikan and Hotaru were now sitting on the bleachers while eating some snacks. They were chatting very happily until something or rather some people caught the attention of her amber orbs.

MIKAN'S POV

I was sitting and chatting with Hotaru on the bleachers during our break when I saw onii-chan talking to Trish, one of the girls of our team. She has blonde hair that reaches to her shoulders and black eyes. She was like flirting with my brother! Ok, my words might be a little harsh but she really is flirting with him! The nerve of that girl!

"_Huh? What the?! Here I go again. Sheesh. But why am I even feeling like this. I shouldn't even feel this since I don't have any right to complain because I'm only Natsume's sister. Yup. A sister. And that's all I'll ever be." _I thought as I heard Hotaru talk to me.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I forgot something from my locker."

"Sure. I'll be right here." I replied as a guy came up to me and I think he was about my age. He has navy blue hair and azure eyes. He seems pretty nice as well.

"Hi. I'm Rinko. So I guess you're Hyuuga-san's sis?" he introduced as I simply nodded.

We had a little conversation and he was really nice. He's not like the Kanata guy who used to come up to me when it was first day of class. He was actually fun to be with. We talked about lots of stuff like how it feels to be varsity member of the basketball team and how it seems to be a cheerleader and stuff like that. It was just a plain friendly conversation.

END OF POV

NATSUME'S POV

"_Geez! That blonde girl was too irritating! It was a good thing that she's finally out of my sight!"_ I thought as I saw Rinko, the youngest member of our team having a little talk with MY Mikan. They looked so happy together even if they just met. Mikan was all laughing and smiling like a total idiot.

"Tch. Baka." I whispered as I heard Nate say something. _"Jealous much aren't we?"_

"_Shut up. You're irritating me even more! Just shut your mouth if you can't say something useful."_ Natsume thought back.

"_Why don't you just tell her how you feel? In that way, you don't have to worry about a thing. It'll lessen the agony you're feeling, you know." _Nate retorted.

"_Baka. She's my sister. I can't do that. She only has feelings for me as a big brother. No more and no less. She'll just get confused if I tell her. It'll be better this way."_ Natsume thought disappointedly.

"_You'll never know unless you try. She might get confused at first when you tell her but she'll get over it. Mikan is a smart girl. She's gonna understand that as time passes by."_

"_Baka. What would people think of us if I tell her? Okaa-san would be mad as well."_

"_Your okaa-san will understand that, Natsume. Trust me. I know things like this. Just hope for the best of everything and then everything will turn out to be alright."_ Nate advised.

"_Whatever."_

END OF POV

After 15 minutes was over, they proceeded to practicing again. They spent the whole day practicing all sorts of stuff just to get all of them ready for the big competition on the second week of January. When they got home, they were both tired so they didn't even bother eating dinner and they both went straight to their own rooms. They took their shower and then hit the sack immediately.


	14. A little talk with my mom

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 14: A little talk with my mom

It was a fine and cloudy Sunday morning, the birds are chirping happily as Mr. Sun was now releasing its beautiful bright rays on everything below it. This made Mikan stir and wake up. She then gazed outside her window as she admired how wonderful the nature can be.

She then came downstairs as she heard someone humming in the kitchen. It was a very familiar voice to her, a voice of someone whom she has missed for a very long time. _"Huh? That's okaa-san's voice! Could it be that?!"_ Mikan thought as she ran towards the kitchen and then gave her mother a big bear hug.

"Okaa-san! You're back! I thought you'd be back by early January? It's only the last week of December." Mikan said.

"I finished all of my paper works and interviews ahead of time so that I could spend New Year with the two of you." Yuri replied with a smile.

"Yipee!" Mikan cheered. "Oh, where's Natsume-nii? It's very un-Natsume like for him to wake up this late."

"Your brother left a few moments ago before you woke up, sweetie. He said that he promised Ruka that he would accompany him to bring Takumi to his physician." Yuri replied. "And since when did you start calling him onii-chan? As far as I could remember he doesn't want to be called that way."

"I had the charm to convince him since he was older and all. Hahah." Mikan answered back with a giggle. "Oh, can I help you with something here?"

"No thanks sweetie. I'm almost done so just sit down and we'll be eating in a minute."

"Ok then." Mikan stated as she headed to the dining hall and then sat to the seat right next to her mother's seat. After a few moments, Yuri came in with loads of food. It was the type of breakfast that every person could ever dream of.

"Whoa." Mikan mumbled in awe. "Okaa-san? Why'd you prepare this much? You know that there are only 4 people in this house and Natsume-nii is not even here."

"Well, it's just that I missed cooking. I am not able to cook ever since I left this home since the people there are the ones serving me." Yuri replied as she poured some iced tea on Mikan's glass. "So how are you and Natsume lately?"

"Busy. Real busy." Mikan answered while munching on some bread. "We are both excused from all of our classes since we both need to practice."

"Practice for what? The big game? I thought it was still on January?"

"Uh-huh. But coach said that we better get prepared properly of we want to win. Natsume-nii is with the team practicing hoops and stuff while I'm with my squad practicing all sorts of cheers."

"I see." Yuri added. "How about Hotaru? Does that mean that she has to stay in the room and have classes?"

"Iie." Mikan said as she shook her head. "She was authorized by Coach Takashi to film the progress of the cheer squad. So she sticks around with me most of the time."

"That's good." Yuri replied. "Uhm… Mikan-chan?"

"What is it okaa-san?"

"You see, you're birthday is near and you're already turning sixteen. Have you made your decision about that 'thing' by now?" Yuri asked while the two of them didn't even notice that Natsume has just arrived and now he was listening to their conversation.

"What thing?" Mikan asked innocently.

"You know. The one when you need to choose when you turn sixteen." Yuri explained without specifying any details. "Oh! That one?" Mikan asked while eyeing her mother as Yuri just gave a nod.

"_What 'thing' are they even talking about?" _Natsume thought as he continued to listen to them.

"Ano.. I haven't made a decision yet." Mikan replied quietly. "Do I really have to choose? I'm already happy this way." She continued. _"Except for the part that I could ONLY be a sister to Natsume. But I guess that would be fine at least I could still be with him in some ways. Huh?! What on earth am I thinking! Bad thoughts go away! Shoo! Leave me alone!"_

"You have to sweetie. And you know that. Whatever your decision will be, I'll respect it. You'd still be staying here with anyway, right?" Yuri said calmly as Mikan nodded.

"That's exactly my point mom. I'll still be staying here so what's the purpose of choosing something?"

"Well, it's because that was what was written in the contract. You know that we have to abide by the rules and regulations and stuff like that." Yuri explained while Natsume was still baffled on what the heck was going on.

"*sigh* I know, okaa-san. It's just that I'm still confused." Mikan said.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, sweetie. We will always be here for you no matter what your decision may be." Yuri responded. "Now since you're done eating, why don't you run along and have some fun outside with your friends? It's a nice day outside and it's not fun to be stuck in this boring house all alone you know." She added with a chuckle.

"Okay then. I think I'll call Hotaru and ask her if she could go to the mall with me." Mikan answered with a sweet smile as she headed towards her room.

"_I just hope that Mikan would make the right choice"_ Yuri thought as she headed out of the dining hall. When she exited the door, she saw that Natsume who was standing right next to it.

"Oh, hello there, Nat-chan. How long have you been there?" Yuri asked in a state of shock.

"A few moments ago." he replied.

"How long is that a few moments ago exactly?"

"Enough to listen to the part of the decision making of Mikan crap. What the heck is going on?" Natsume asked his mom as Yuri just sighed.

"There are some things that must be left unsaid, my son. But don't worry. You'll find out about it soon enough. You just have to be a little bit more patient for the meantime." She replied.

"Will Polka Dots leave?" he asked in a very serious tone while covering his face with his bangs. _"Please say no, okaa-san. I can't take it if she'd leave me."_

"No. She won't be leaving us." Yuri replied. _"Unless she chose to be a Sakura and prefer to stay back at the orphanage."_

"_That's a relief." _Natsume thought. _"But why do I feel like they're still hiding something from me?"_

"Hn. Whatever." He said as he headed towards his room.

"_Sorry if I couldn't tell you this as of now, Natsume. But Mikan still needs to clear her mind on what life she prefers to choose. But I also want you to be happy. Ever since you were little I knew that you already like her more than a sister. So I hope that she'll choose to be a Sakura instead so you could continue on loving her. Even though I wanted a daughter so badly, I also want you to be happy. And besides, if you two will be together, Mikan would still be my daughter, a daughter-in-law, that is." _Yuri thought as she walked to the living room.

Natsume then went to his bed room and he threw himself onto his king sized bed. He was still bothered about what his mom and sister was exactly talking about earlier. He was so spaced out in his own world until a few knocks on the door zapped him back to reality


	15. A whole day with my brother

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 15: A whole day with my brother

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Natsume then opened the door revealing a brunette wearing a white pleated mini skirt and a pink halter top with matching pink doll shoes.

"What do you want?"

"Natsume-nii, would like to go to the mall with me? Pretty please? Hotaru can't come with me since she told me that she would the rest of the day with Ruka so I have no one else to accompany me." Mikan asked.

"No." Natsume responded. "Just bring mom along or even that little housekeeper. I wanna sleep."

"Puhleeeeease??? " she pleaded with one of her cute pouts that no one can really resist. "Okaa-san needs to rest since she just arrived from her flight and Reika-san has a lot of house duties to do. So could you please go with me?"

"Ugh. Fine." Natsume said as he sighed in defeat. "Just quit the pouting act. It annoys me." he said as they both drove off to mall while Mikan was being all hyper. "Baka." He murmured.

"Huh? Did you say something onii-chan?"

"Nope. You must be hearing things." He replied with a smirk.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

They were both walking around the mall while some people were staring at them all saying the same thing: "They are a cute couple." They just both ignored it since they knew that it was not true but deep down in their hearts they somehow wished for it to come true.

Mikan was strolling around while Natsume was just beside her until a cute dress caught the attention of her eye. She then came into that store while he was dragging Natsume along with him.

"Tch. I told you I don't wanna go in." He said while glaring at her.

"Oh c'mon. just sit there while I check out the cute dress. You would just look stupid if you just stand there at the entrance doing nothing while you wait for me to finish." She replied. "And besides, I need someone to tell me if the dress looks good on me or not."

"Tch. Baka. Why would you ask me? I don't know a thing about dresses and stuff and you know that."

"Whatever. Just tell me if it's good or not, okay?" she said with a smile as she entered the fitting room.

"_Baka. No matter what attire you wear, you'd still look stunning to me."_ he thought as Mikan was fitting her dress on.

After a few minutes of waiting, Mikan finally came out of the fitting room. The dress fit her perfectly revealing all of the fine curves of her body. It was spaghetti strapped type of dress which was light pink. It reached about two to three inches about her knee and it has Sakura patterns embroided on it. Natsume just stared at her thoroughly. _"Damn! She looks so beautiful!"_ he thought.

"Well, how do I look?" Mikan asked while twirling right in front of him as he was cut off on his little daydream.

"Looks nice… for a baka." He said with a smirk.

"You meanie. It would have been nicer if you didn't say the last three words! Hmp!" she said as she went back to the fitting room to put on her casual clothes. "But either way, I'll still take this dress. It looks so kawaii! I love it!"

They were now on the cashier as Mikan was about to pay for the dress. She was just about to get her wallet when Natsume placed his credit card on top of the cashier table. "I'll pay for it." He said.

"Huh? Why? Are you sick or something? You've never brought something for me on your entire life." Mikan said as she chuckled for a bit.

"Baka. Do you want the dress or not? Just take it as your early birthday present if you don't wanna get ot for free." He explained as he took the paper bag and then gave it to Mikan.

"Thank you, sir. That dress will look perfect for your girlfriend." The cashier said while handing him the bag. "oh, no ma'am. He's my brother." Mikan replied while blushing for a bit.

"Oh, gomen ne. it's just that you two looks so good together so I thought you were an item. Sorry for that." She apologized.

"It's alright. No harm done anyway." Mikan replied with a smile as they walked out of the store.

After a few moments, Mikan then dragged Natsume to an ice cream stall. Mikan brought 2 ice creams, one was strawberry and the other one was chocolate. "Here, take this." She said as she gave him the strawberry ice cream.

"I don't want one. I don't eat sweets." Natsume replied.

"Just take it onii-chan. I know you love anything strawberry so eat it. And it's the least I could do for buying me that dress." She said as Natsume took the ice cream and then started to eat it.

"Ano… onii-chan? What would you do if you have to make a decision that could probably change your whole life?" Mikan suddenly asked.

"Why ask me something like that all of a sudden?"

"Betsuni. It's just that you always seem to know the right decisions to make so I asked you." she replied. "Oh, you have some ice cream on the side of your lip." She continued as she pointed to her cheek. Natsume then took out his hanky and wiped it off but he was wiping the wrong direction so in the end, Mikan was the one to wipe it off with a little chuckle.

"What's funny?" he asked as he glared at her.

"Nothing. It's just that you still eat ice cream in a messy way. I guess that's something that you'll never improve. Hahah."

"And that's the darn reason why I don't want one in the first place." He replied. "And my answer to your stupid question would be it depends."

"Eh? What do you mean by it depends?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Baka. It depends on the situation that I'm in. Before I make any type of decision, I make it a point whether someone will be involved along the way. Why'd you ask anyway?"

"Nothing. Hahah." Mikan replied with a nervous laugh. _"Uhm… Natsume has a point. But what'll happen when I decide? If I choose to be a Hyuuga, everything will stay the way it is right now, including these weird feelings that I feel for Natsume. If I choose to be a Sakura instead, some people will get confused like my other friends. And if ever that I'll return to where Miyu-san is, okaa-san, Reika-san and even Natsume will be lonely."_ She thought as she sighed.

"What're you sighing about? It's irritating you know." Natsume said while looking at her with concern.

"Betsuni. I was just thinking of something." She replied.

"Whoa. For once, the baka was actually thinking. I never even knew that you could actually do that." Natsume said with a smirk.

"You meanie! Hmp! Since you're done with the ice cream, shall we go home now? I'm tired already." Mikan said while standing up.

"Who wouldn't be tired? You almost dragged me into every damn store in this damn mall." Natsume retorted. "Let's go flower prints. It's getting late."

"Okay. Huh? Flower prints? KYAAAAA!!!! Get back here you perverted moron!" Mikan yelled while running after Natsume who was now on the way to the parking area.

"Baka." Natsume muttered. _"Whatever you were thinking about, I'll find out about it soon enough. I just hope that the thing that you're hiding from me is not something disappointing."_


	16. What should I do?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 16: What should I do?

HOTARU'S POV

Mikan and I have just finished eating our dinner and we are now currently watching movies here in my room. But as of now, something's different about her. She's so quiet. Too unusually quiet to be exact and this type of Mikan that only a few people like me gets to witness.

END OF POV

"Mikan? What's wrong? A normal baka like you would not be quiet for almost half an hour already." Hotaru said while looking at her best friend with worry.

"Nothing much. It's just that mu birthday is already coming soon and I haven't made a decision yet. I'm so confused." Mikan replied.

"Baka. Just do what your heart tells you and then go with the choice that makes you happy."

"That's the problem. Okaa-san said that if I remain as a Hyuuga, I'll be a real part of their family and if I choose to be a Sakura, I'll still be living with them unless I would make the choice that I would go back to the orphanage with Miyu-san."

"What's the problem with that?" asked Hotaru.

"My problem is that I can't seem to get the point on why I should still make a stupid choice when I still get to be with the Hyuuga family in no matter which choice I choose. Because either way, I'll still be happy 'cause I know that I'll still be with you guys." Mikan replied.

"I see. But being a Hyuuga and a Sakura are two different things, Mikan. If you choose to be a Hyuuga, you'll be a permanent part of their immediate family. But if you choose to be back to a Sakura, you're not an immediate family member anymore and that means that you're just a friend to them unless…"

"Unless what Hotaru?"

"Unless you get married to Natsume, then you'll be a Hyuuga again. But not exactly as a daughter to Auntie Yuri but a daughter-in-law instead."

"That would be an impossible option. Yup, that would be a very impossible one indeed." Mikan said in a low voice. _"Although I wish that it would come true."_

"_*sigh* This best friend of mine is really dense. She can't even notice that she's already falling for Natsume. Well, I guess I just have to talk to Ruka about this and then help the two of them to get together pr something." _Hotaru thought. "So what do you really wanna become, Mikan? Because no matter what you do, you still have to choose because it's what the contract tells you to do."

"I don't know. Maybe I still need some time to think about it." Mikan replied. _"This is hard. *sigh* I really don't know what to do. My mind tells me something but then again my heart tells me another thing. I really don't know what to do!"_

"OI, speaking of your birthday, what do you plan to do anyway?" asked Hotaru.

"Nothing special. I don't have any plans at all." Mikan replied.

"You could at least do something. It's your sweet sixteenth birthday. It's a special day for you. Even I threw a little get together when I turned sixteen." Hotaru.

"Uhm… How about a pool party at our house?" Mikan suggested.

"That would be great as long as there are no unwanted people in there."

"Of course. I don't a mob to enter our home, you know." Mikan replied with a chuckle. "I guess only a few people would only come since I don't want it to be too grand."

"Okay then. I'll be in charge with the lights and music as usual. Have you told Auntie Yuri about it?" asked Hotaru.

"Not yet, Hotaru. I guess I'll be telling her tomorrow when I get home."

"Ok. Shall we go to sleep then? It's getting late." Hotaru said while Mikan just nodded.

Then they both went to king sized bed of Hotaru and started to lie down.

"Ano… Hotaru, what if I make the worn choice and then I would regret it for the rest of my life? Would you think my life would be miserable?" Mikan suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Don't think of things like those. Everything will be alright. Just be true to yourself and you will surely find the proper answer. Now go to sleep if you don't wanna have panda eyes tomorrow morning." Hotaru answered while Mikan just kept quiet and then closed her eyes. Eventually, she fell asleep a few minutes after.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

That night, Hotaru texted Ruka about the matchmaking plan that they would be doing for their friends. Hotaru took the opportunity of texting her boyfriend when Mikan was already asleep. Here are their messages:

Hotaru: Oi, can you help me with something?  
Ruka: Sure. About what?  
Hotaru: It's about my baka best friend and your best friend.

Ruka: Okay then. What about them? is something the matter between the two of them?

Hotaru: I just wanna ask something and I want you to tell me the truth. Is Natsume starting to fall for Mikan?

Ruka: I think so. I thought I was the only one who noticed it so I thought I was just imagining things. But now that you've told me, I'm quite sure of it.

Hotaru: ok. Could you help me match them up? You know, like be cupids for a while. It seems that Mikan is falling for him and yet she's too dense to notice it.

Ruka: Really? That's great. At least Natsume won't be that much disappointed when he tells her.

Hotaru: IF he tells her, that is. You're friend is too stubborn to admit how he feels so you better convince him to do it as soon as possible.

Ruka: ASAP? Why?

Hotaru: because a part of the adoption contract that Auntie Yuri signed is that Mikan would have to choose when she turns 16 whether she wants to remain as a Hyuuga or be back to a Sakura. So he better do it soon.

Ruka: Ok. I'll talk to him first thing in the morning tomorrow and then we'll go there too. But does Mikan have to choose on her exact birth date?

Hotaru: I don't think so. I think she has an allotment for 1-2 weeks. So I guess by the game, she has already made her choice.

Ruka: Oh, okay then. I hope she'll choose to be a Sakura so that she and Natsume would really have a chance to be together.

Hotaru: Yeah. I just hope that baka would make the right choice.

Ruka: don't worry. Even if she's like that, she always does what's right in the end. Now you better go to sleep since it's already late. I love you. Oyasumi, Hotaru.

Hotaru: Oyasumi, Ruka. I love you too. Oh, and don't you dare tell anyone about the deciding thing. It's supposed to be secret. Got that?

Ruka: Hai. Got it. Good night.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~


	17. I have a deadline to accomplish?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 17: I have a deadline to accomplish?

NATSUME'S POV

Polka Dots haven't arrived home since last night all because she's with her best friend. The housekeeper has a day-off and okaa-san is out for the groceries so I am so damn bored already. And speaking of my mother, I still do not know what she's hiding from me! She told me that I'll know at the proper time but I'm not the type of person who has a lot of patience especially when the thing that they are hiding from me is something that involves Polka Dots.

I was so deep in my thoughts until the continuous sound of the door bell zapped me back to reality. I lazily got up from the couch as I headed towards the door.

END OF POV

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Ohayo, Natsume! May I come in?" greeted Ruka.

"Hn. What brings you here this early in the morning?"

Then they both entered the mansion as they sat on the couch in the living room while watching some movies and such. They were both too silent so Ruka decided to break it.

"Natsume? What's wrong? You seem to be quiet today." Ruka asked.

"Betsuni. I'm always quiet so what the heck is new?" Natsume replied.

"Oh come on Natsume. I've known you ever since we were kids and I definitely know whenever something is bothering you." Ruka stated while Natsume just continued to keep quiet as Ruka sighed. "Is it about Mikan?"

Upon hearing the name of Mikan, he then looked at his best friend. "What about her?" he coolly said.

"You don't have to hide thing from me, Natsume. You could always trust me when it comes to things like these. Hiding things all to your own self is hard." Ruka stated while Natsume still remind as silent as he could ever be.

"_He really is stubborn."_ Ruka thought. "*sigh* Fine. I just want you to know that I know how you feel for Mikan. And it's something more special than a feeling for a sister. It's more like the feeling that I have for Hotaru. And I bet that you're missing her right now." He stated.

"What made you say that, Ruka? She's just a sister to me and there's nothing more to it." Natsume said while staring at the TV.

"Don't be so stubborn Natsume. I know you too well and I also know whenever you're lying so don't even try denying it. You worry you head out whenever she's nowhere to be found. Your blood boils whenever other guys come near her. You just blankly stare at her whenever she doesn't notice and you have little daydreams all because of her. Why don't you just admit that you've fallen for her?"

"It doesn't matter whether I've fallen for her or not, Ruka. She's my sister and nothing can change that."

"But she's adopted and you're not exactly blood related so don't lose hope that easily. I know that she's the only one that can make you happy so why don't you tell her how you feel?" Ruka said.

"It'll only confuse her. And with the dense brain that she has, she won't understand at all so why would I even bother? As long as she's here with me then it's fine." Natsume replied.

"But wouldn't you be a lot happier if you two were actually together? And besides, it's not like she's going to live with you in this house forever. One day, you both have to go separate ways and have your own lives with your new family."

"Then I guess I'll just make every minute of my life with her worth it until that day comes, Ruka." Natsume said seriously. "I also wanna tell her how I feel for her but there are some things that are preventing me to do so and you know that."

"But you could at least try. You see, the best time to tell someone that you love her is before someone else does. And you have to admit that there are a whole lot of guys in the school who wants to be with Mikan. So if you really want the two of you to be together, you have to tell her." Ruka replied as Yuri suddenly came in.

"Tell who what Ruka?" asked Yuri.

"Oh, Auntie! You're here. It was nothing. Natsume and I were just thinking that we should tell Mikan not to work too much during cheerleading practices since she's tiring herself too much." Ruka replied as he lied.

"Hn. The baka usually comes home too tired." Natsume continued as he played along with Ruka.

"Oh, I see. Don't worry, if you want I could tell her that." Yuri answered.

"Iie. There's no need auntie. We'll be going to Hotaru's place now so we'll be the ones telling her and then we would also pick up Mikan at the same time." Ruka said while staring at Natsume a we-better-get-going-unless-you-want-to-get-busted-by-your-mom look.

"Hn. We'll be going, ja." Natsume said as they both left the mansion while they hopped into Ruka's car and then drove off to Hotaru's place.

"Of all the places why did you tell your girlfriend's house?" asked Natsume.

"For you to be able to see Mikan and for you to tell her already, so don't waste the opportunity that I have given you already. It won't be that hard telling her." Ruka replied.

"Are you out of your mind? You do know what could happen if I tell her, right?" Natsume retorted while eyeing Ruka as he gave him a nod. "So what's the point of telling her in the first place?"

"But you'll never live in peace if you have something like that bothering you." Ruka replied. "But if you really are not yet ready to tell her now, I'll let you pass this time. But I'll be giving you a deadline."

"And what would that deadline be?" said Natsume while cocking an eyebrow.

"Simple. Just tell her anytime and in any place that you want as long as it's before the championship game. Would that be long enough for you?" replied Ruka.

"hn. I guess. But are you really sure about this? I probably would just get rejected by her anyway."

"There you go again. I already told you not to lose hope. The usual Natsume that I know never gives up on anything. I was able to do it with Hotaru so it's positive that you can do it with Mikan too."

"But your case is different. That inventor also has the same feelings towards you and I don't even know if that baka loves me too. And besides, Hotaru was never your sister to begin with."

"At first I also didn't know how Hotaru felt for me and I treat her as a sister at the beginning so we're just even. You would never know how Mikan feels for you if you do not ask."

"But – "

"No more buts Natsume. You're going to tell her no matter what happens." Ruka said as he parked right in front of Hotaru's house.

"_You have to tell her since Hotaru told me about the deciding thing. Your feelings for her might affect her so that she'll decide to be a Sakura instead. That way, you two could really be together. You two are just waiting for each other to tell each other's feelings that's why Hotaru and I decided to help you. I just hope that you'll be telling her soon." _Ruka thought.


	18. Birthday preparations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 18: Birthday preparations

Ruka arrived at the place of Hotaru that day bringing Natsume along with him. At first, Natsume didn't want to leave the car and insisted that he'll just wait in there but Ruka was able to persuade him in one way or another to enter the house of the inventor.

DING DONG

The doorbell as Hotaru opened the door revealing his blonde boyfriend with azure eyes.

"Ohayo, Hotaru!" greeted Ruka while giving her girlfriend a peck on the lips. _"Ugh. And that's one of the reasons why I didn't want to leave the car. Mushy stuff. Tch."_ Natsume thought.

"Ohayo. You're early." She replied while letting them come inside. "Mikan, we have visitors." Hotaru added while Mikan came out of the kitchen while wearing an apron.

"Oh, ohayo guys! What're you doing here?" asked a Mikan who was smiling widely.

"Well, we just came for a visit and to pick you up as well." Ruka replied. "Why are you wearing an apron? If I could remember right, Hotaru also has a housekeeper."

"The baka insisted on making breakfast this morning since she said that it's the least that she could do for letting her stay here last night. She's just as stubborn as her brother. Once she have thought of something, she will really do it." Hotaru explained.

"Tch. You better prepare some antidotes after eating 'cause she might have put some poison in it while you were not looking." Natsume said coolly.

"Hey! I heard that you meanie! Why would I even do that?! I'm not as mean and as cold-hearted as you are you pervert!" Mikan retorted.

"Whatever cherries. Just hurry up so we could go home already."

"KYAAA!! You really are a big pervert! Don't peek into my undies!" Mikan yelled.

"Baka. I'm not peeking. You're the one showing them to me." Natsume shot back.

After a few minutes, they all ate the food that was all prepared by Mikan. They were all silently eating since the food was so delicious that they couldn't even utter a single word. Once they were done, they hopped into Ruka's car and went the Hyuuga residence since Mikan wants to plan things for her birthday with all of her friends.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"I see, so you want a simple pool party?" stated Yuri as Mikan explained what she was planning for her birthday. "Are you sure about that sweetie? A sixteenth birthday is special. Don't you want something more special than a pool party here at home?"

"I'm sure about that okaa-san. It's absolutely okay if my celebration will not be too grand this year since I celebrate my birthdays every year. I just want it to be simple, fun and memorable. And as long as you and my friends are there, it'll surely be an event to remember." Mikan replied with a smile.

"As you wish my dear. But once you plan to have some changes or other stuff, just let me know."

"Okay then okaa-san. But I guess that would be all." Mikan answered and then Yuri left since she needs to do some paper works on their company.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Hey, what do you plan to give Mikan for her birthday?" asked Ruka

"Dunno. Do I have to give her something? I don't give her anything every time she celebrates so it's not something new for her if she didn't get anything for her birthday this year." Natsume replied.

"But Natsume, she said that she wants her sixteenth birthday to be memorable."

"So?" he replied while cocking his eyebrow.

"What I mean is that you could at least give her something. Since it would be the first time that you'll be giving her something for her birthday, that gift will surely be memorable for her." Ruka explained.

"Whatever. And I don't even know a thing on what she likes so I don't have a clue on what thing to give her anyway."

"She will appreciate anything, Natsume. As long as it's from you, she'll gladly accept it. Are you coming with us?"

"Where?"

"Central Town. We will buy some stuff." Ruka answered.

"Naaah. It's too early. You go ahead. I'll just go there later if I'm not too lazy. And besides, I can't take it when you and Hotaru are way too mushy whenever you're in front of me. well, ja." Natsume said as he headed to his room.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

After a few minutes of boredom in his own room, he finally decided to go out and head to Central Town to buy a gift for Mikan.

"_Well, I guess buying a gift can't be that bad. Besides, she gave me one on my birthday." _He thought as he was about to leave the house.

He was now walking at the busy streets of Central Town while looking at stall windows looking for something that would seem to be the appropriate gift for the girl that she loves the most. He was just walking and walking to where his feet took him until the time came that he was already tired from all of the walking and such.

"_Geez. Now I know how Polka felt when he can't find a decent present for me." _He thought. _"I can't seem to find something for her. Tch. That little girl already has all the things that a normal girl could wish for. This is harder that I thought it would be."_

He then sat at a nearby bench as Ruka's words suddenly struck him. 'She will appreciate anything, Natsume. As long as it's from you, she'll gladly accept it.' And with that, he stood up and went back home.

When he arrived home, he immediately went back to his room and then took out something that he thought that he would never be using in his whole life again – a sewing kit that he used to have when he was in the fourth grade. He was once had sewing classes when he was young in his class with Ruka. He hated that subject very much even though he was incredibly good at it.

"Tch. I never thought that this old piece of junk could still be of good use to me today. Well, let's see if I can still do this properly." Natsume said to himself as he pulled out some needle and thread as he started to sew something. _"Tch. I guess I still have the hang of it. I better finish this thing today since her damn birthday is already tomorrow."_ He thought.


	19. Things I do for a stupid present

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 19: Things I do for a stupid present

Natsume was in the middle on his creation until he then realized something – he has no cloth that would be appropriate for the thing that he's making. He needed a cloth which was supposed to be a color that girls like and obviously, he doesn't have any of those. His mom was out and the housekeeper was also nowhere to be found so the only one he could turn to as of now is Mikan.

He then lazily stood up from his bed and then proceeded to the room of Mikan which was only the room next to his room. He then knocked on the door a few times when Mikan finally opened the door for him.

"Oi, Polka Dots. Do you have some old piece of cloth which has a girly theme that you're not using anymore?" asked Natsume while Mikan just gave him a baffled look.

"Huh? What's the cloth for? Can't you just ask Reika-san?" replied Mikan.

"Baka. I'm too lazy to look for her in a house this big so do you have a damn cloth or not?" he asked while giving Mikan a death glare.

"Fine. Sheesh. I'll go and look. Come in for a sec then and have a seat." Mikan said as she searched through the closets while Natsume just sat there while staring at the orange and pink colored room. _"Tch. This room is too girly."_ Natsume thought.

"What's the cloth for anyway, onii-chan?" asked Mikan while searching through her closets.

"I need it."

"For what? Why in the world do you need a cloth for anyway?" she asked again.

"Because I need to make something and I need a piece of stupid cloth for it. Just stop asking and start looking will ya." Natsume retorted.

"Here you go, Natsume-nii. Is that enough?" Mikan said while handing him a pieces of cloths which are of different colors, some are pink, light pink, lavender, red, cream and white.

"Baka. I said something that you're not using anymore. Why are you giving me a whole bunch of different cloths? What are you expecting me to make? A whole piece of clothing?" Natsume shot back with a glare.

"I once had about many yards of those when I was in my previous school when we needed to sew a dress and other outfits. Those were the left portion of the cloth and since I don't need it anymore, you could have it." Mikan explained. "What's all the fuss about it anyway?"

"Nothing." Natsume replied. "Oi, which one of these is the best color?"

"Huh? Why'd you ask me that? Just choose any of those. All of them are cute."

"Baka. These cloths are very girly. How on earth would you let me decide for something like that when I'm not even a girl to begin with." Natsume stated.

"Oh. Ok then. But I really like all of them, so does that count?" Mikan asked.

"Tch. You really are an idiot. I told you to choose which one is the best color, right?" Natsume said while Mikan nodded. "Meaning you should only give me ONE freaking answer and not all of them!"

"Oh, gomen ne. hahah. My bad." Mikan replied with a giggle. "Okie dokie then. I like the pink one the best. Any shade of pink would be nice for me."

"Hn. I'll be going. Ja."

Natsume then went back to his room and continued on with what he has started. Since the birthday of Mikan is already tomorrow, he spent the whole day in his room finishing his so-called masterpiece. He only came out of his room whenever it was time to eat.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Dinner time…

The Hyuuga family were now at the dining table while eating their dinner. During the whole day, Yuri noticed that the two teens didn't leave their rooms right after they have arrived from the place of Hotaru so she decided to ask them out about it.

"Hey, I haven't seen you two around the house for the whole day. Is something wrong?" Yuri said while the two just shrugged their head.

"I was in my room for the whole day since I was thinking of having some improvements for our routines and stuff." Mikan replied.

"Oh, okay then sweetie. Just don't wear yourself out too much, okay? We don't want you getting sick when the game day comes." Yuri answered while Mikan just happily nodded. "How about you, Nat-chan? where have you been for the whole day?"

"My room." He plainly added.

"And what were you doing there?"

"Doing something."

"He went to my room a while ago asking for some cloth. I guess he hasn't finished what he has to make yet." Mikan added.

"I see. But what are you making anyway? It's been a while since I last saw you sewing stuff." Yuri said.

"Huh? Natsume-nii can sew things?" Mikan asked in a state of shock while Natsume just kept quiet and her mother nodded.

"He once had a sewing subject when he was in the fourth grade. He hated it real bad but he's incredibly good at it. You know the blue pillow that's in my room?" Yuri stated while Mikan nodded. "Natsume was the one who made that one. It was their project and he gave it to me since he won't be using it."

"Sugoi! That pillow is so kawaii! How come you never told me that you could actually sew stuff?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"You never asked." He clamly replied.

"He stopped sewing right after fourth grade since there was no other reason for him to sew anymore. He only did the sewing thing since it was a school requirement and if he failed, he'll get kicked out of the Crimson Warriors Junior Basketball Team." Yuri explained.

"Tch. I'll be going back. Ja." Natsume stated as he stood up and when back to his room. _"Baka okaa-san. I never wanted anyone to know about the sewing thing and yet she told Polka Dots."_

"Well, I better get going now. I still need to see if everything's prepared for tomorrow. Ja, okaa-san!" Mikan said as she headed to her room as well.

"_Mikan will already turn 16 tomorrow. She has to make a decision soon although she has one to two weeks for an allotment to think." _Yuri thought with a sigh as Reika came in.

"Don't worry, Yuri-sama. For sure Mikan-sama will be making the right choice when that day would come. Let's just hope that Natsume-sama would be able to tell her how he feels for her before it's too late." Reika stated.

"Huh? So you know how Nat-chan feels for Mikan-chan?" Yuri asked while Reika just nodded.

"I was also with them when they grew up. And I have to admit that the crimson eyed lad learned to be fond of Mikan-sama more than as a sister." Reika explained.

"I see. So you noticed as well. *Sigh* I just hope that Natsume will not be too stubborn this time. If he'll be able to tell her how he feels, then Mikan will not be having a harder time on deciding. But I just hope that Mikan will also realize how she feels for Natsume soon." Yuri stated.

"Hai. Mikan has also falled for her brother but it seems that she hasn't realized it yet. She'll never know unless Natsume would tell her how he feels." Reika concluded.

"You're right. Let's just hope for the best for the both of them."


	20. Something memorable indeed

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 20: Something memorable indeed

Today, Mikan woke up earlier than expected since she wanted to help her mother and the housekeeper in preparing for the foods and snacks that will be served at the pool party which will be held at her house that afternoon. It's not that much of a party and only a few people are invited. As she entered the kitchen, she already saw her okaa-san and Reika already clad in aprons and they already started cooking. To her surprise, even Natsume was there.

"Ohayo! I woke up early so I could help you guys! Oh, Natsume-nii? What're you doing here?" Mikan asked right after she greeted them.

"Happy birthday!" they all greeted except for Natsume, but she already knew that Natsume doesn't even greet her on her birthdays so that's not something new.

"Arigato minna-san. Can I help you with something? And how come onii-chan's here?"

"Well, Natsume is also good at cooking and baking so I told him to help out a bit." Yuri explained as Natsume just kept quiet while stirring the mixture needed for the cake.

"Really? Sugoi! You're so good, onii-chan! I'm pretty sure that if the girls at school knew that you could sew, cook and bake, they'll be going more gaga for you!" Mikan squealed.

"Baka. Tell a soul about this and you're done for it. Got that?" he said as he gave Mikan a glare while putting the mixture in the oven as Yuri and Reika just chuckled.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

The pool party started at five in the afternoon and it ended at about eight in the evening. The Crimson Warriors basketball team and cheerleaders were the ones there plus Ruka and Hotaru. They were all having a happy time while enjoying themselves.

"Happy birthday Mikan!" Hotaru and Ruka greeted as they handed then their presents for her.

"Arigato, you guys. But you shouldn't have bothered though. Having you guys here on my special day is already enough for me." she replied as she placed the gifts in the gift corner on the table. It was already filled with a stack of other gifts with other sizes and colors.

"Ano, where's Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know. I think he'd with your team. If he's not there, he's probably stuck with some of the cheerleaders who are going gaga over him." Mikan explained. _"I just hope that he's with the team rather than with the girls. Huh? What the heck am I thinking this time?! Eeeesh!_" Mikan thought.

"Let's go. It's way too noisy here." Hotaru said to Mikan while she joined her best friend. "Let's just stay inside for a while."

Once the party was over, everyone helped in tidying the whole place. Even Natsume, the guy who never cleans anything other than his own room, was there cleaning the whole backyard with the others. Well, since Natsume and Mikan were there cleaning, some girls who are drooling over and Natsume and some guys who were admiring Mikan's beauty stayed and cleaned just to have some more time to be with them for a bit longer.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

It was already past eleven in the evening and Mikan was at the rooftop again while she was admiring all of the twinkling stars that are just above her. _"Well, this day turned out to be fun. Although I haven't seen onii-chan that much. I only saw him when we were already cleaning."_ She thought.

"Oi, what're you doing here?" asked someone as Mikan turned her head and then saw her brother who was also at the roof with her.

"Nothing. Staring at the stars, I guess." Mikan replied. "Oh, by the way, where were you the whole time? I haven't seen you when the party was there."

"Up here." Natsume replied. "I only showed up when there were less people since I knew that some of the damn cheerers might go crazy again all because of me."

"Oh. I see." Mikan answered. _"Whew! It's a good thing that he was not swooned over by girls or else I might not be able to know what to do if ever I saw that event happening right in front of me! Huh?! Here I go again. Sheesh! Bad thoughts go away!"_

"Shouldn't you be downstairs and fixing your room with the entire damn presents that you got?" Natsume asked while sitting right beside her.

"Naaah. I think I'll just do that later. I'll just stay here for a bit longer. The stars are beautiful, neh?" Mikan asked while staring at the stars.

"Hn." Natsume replied. "Real beautiful." He added but he was not even looking at the stars but he was looking at Mikan instead.

"Huh? How'd you know if it's pretty or not when you're not even looking at them? And could you please stop staring at me like that." Mikan said as she noticed that Natsume was staring at her intently. This made her heart beat like crazy and she blushed bright red. It was a good thing that it was night time and it was not obvious.

"Whatever Polka Dots. Here, just take this." Natsume said as he handed him a white paper bag with a pink ribbon on top of it.

"Arigato, Natsume-nii. Can I open it here?" Mikan asked right after she got the back while Natsume just stayed silent. "Well, since silence means yes, I'll take that as a yes." She added as she started to open it.

The inside revealed a big teddy bear. It was cream in color and it has a dress with all sorts of the shades of pink. The middle of the dress has a lavender ribbon and the bear has a red ribbon at its left ear. Mikan then realized that the cloth that she gave Natsume yesterday was the materials that he used in making the bear.

"Kawaii! Arigato gozaimasu onii-chan! I love it! Did you make it?" Mikan asked.

"Hn."

"Sugoi! You really are good! So that's why you asked some cloth from me yesterday. Matte. Yesterday? So that means you did this all in one day?"

"Hn."

"Sugoi!!! But why'd you make one for me? I thought that the dress was already my birthday present from you?" Mikan asked again as she remembered the day that Natsume bought the dress for her.

"I didn't have anything to do yesterday so I just made one." he calmly replied.

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much onii-chan! I love it! This is the best present I have received! I will definitely take care of it!" Mikan squealed as she gave Natsume a peck on the cheek. This made Natsume blush beet red but he covered his face with his bangs right away.

"Whatever. Let's get going. It's already late and we need to go to sleep." Natsume answered.

"Huh? What for? Tomorrow is a Saturday and we don't have classes anyway."

"Baka. We both have morning practice tomorrow that starts at 6." Natsume shot back as he headed back inside the house.

"KYAAAA!!! I FORGOT!!! Natsume-nii! Wait for me!"


	21. Should I tell her now?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 21: Should I tell her now?

It has been three days since Mikan's birthday party. Everything was going on well for everyone. The team of Natsume is still having basketball practice while the squad of Mikan and Hotaru are still doing their routines. They are all doing their best so that their performance for the big day will be extraordinary. And speaking of the big day, it is only four days ahead of them so they are really putting their focus onto what they are really doing.

Break time…

"hey, Natsume. Have you told her already?" Ruka asked his best friend who was now sitting on the bleachers since they were given thirty minutes to rest.

"Tell who what?"

"Oh come on. You haven't forgotten already didn't you? Your deadline is almost near so you better tell her already." Ruka stated as Natsume finally understood what his best friend is talking about.

"I still dunno when. I'm still aiming for the proper timing to tell her." Natsume replied.

"It's ok. Just make sure that you tell her soon." Ruka stated. "Well, I better get going now. I need to go and tell Hotaru something. Ja."

"Hn."

Natsume then went to the Sakura Tree and sat on one of its branches to have some peace and quiet until he heard someone passing by. He opened his eyes and looked who that person is and saw Mikan who was with Tsubasa. _"Tch. Why is she and that Andou guy together?!"_ He thought as he looked at them even more.

"Really, Tsubasa-sempai? You're a member of onii-chan's team too?" asked Mikan.

"Hai. I'm just a sub so I don't practice along with them" Tsubasa replied while Mikan just simply nodded in response.

"Well, I better get going now. I still have to go and work on some homework. You're really lucky that you're excused from class."

"Iie. Even if we are excused, we still need to work just like you guys. Although we are in the field and you're in the rooms." Mikan answered with a chuckle. "Well, ja, Tsubasa-sempai."

"_Tch. That guy really annoys the hell out of me. I can't even know the darn reason why Polka Dots hang around with him most of the time. Polka should hang around with me and not him!"_ Natsume screamed through his mind.

And with that, Tsubasa left as Mikan headed towards the tree and sat under its shade. "I know you're there onii-chan. So why don't you just come down there? You might even get hurt if the branch falls off."

"How'd you know I'm there?" Natsume asked as he jumped down and then sat next to Mikan.

"I just know. I looking for you a while ago and the Tsubasa-sempai showed up." Mikan stared as Natsume twitched upon hearing the name of Tsubasa. "So I thought of going here since this is the ONLY place that you go to here at school whenever you need some peace and quiet."

"Tch. And now that you're here, you definitely destroyed it." Natsume retorted. After a while, the both of them are just both sitting there and doing nothing. They just sat there in silence until Mikan decided to break it.

"Natsume-nii? Is something wrong? You're unusually quiet today." Mikan asked with a tint of worry in her voice.

"Nothing." Natsume replied. _"Should I tell her now? I'm sure that the Andou guy likes her too and if I don't tell her now, he might be the first one to confess."_

"Oh c'mon onii-chan. I know something's bothering you so why don't you tell me? Is it about a girl or something?" Mikan said while staring at her brother.

"Hn." Natsume plainly replied. _"What the? Why on earth did I say that?! I'M SO STUPID! Now I definitely have to tell her how I feel! Baka, Natsume! Baka!"_

"I see. Hotaru was right. You do like someone. May I know who it is?" Mikan answered in a low voice while Natsume just furrowed his eyebrow.

"What do you mean by Hotaru?"

"Well, during the sleepover, she mentioned that she has a hunch on who's the girl that you like since you rarely talk to girls. I've been curious about it so I asked her who it is but she said it's a secret and that I should find out for myself. So would you mind telling me who she is?" Mikan explained while looking at the grass.

"_Gee. Why am I feeling like this? A part of me wants to know who the girl that onii-chan likes but a part of me also doesn't wanna know who she is."_ Mikan thought as she was waiting for an answer from Natsume but he just stayed silent.

"Oh, gomen for that onii-chan. I shouldn't ask personal questions. It's okay if you won't tell me who she is. It doesn't matter." She replied with a fake smile on her face. _"But it does matter! I really wanna know who she is!"_ She screamed in her mind.

"No. I'll tell you who she is." Natsume then replied.

"Really?" Mikan answered back. _"Huh? What's happening to me? How come I feel that I'll be sad when I'll know that the girl that he likes is not me? Sheesh! Why am I feeling this way again!?!"_

"Hai. I like, no I love – "

Natsume was not yet even done with his statement when an announcement was said through the speakers around the school.

"To all members of the Crimson Warriors Cheerleading Squad, please go back to the gym immediately. I repeat, to all members of the Crimson Warriors Cheerleading Squad, please go back to the gym immediately. Latecomers will definitely meet the wrath of my baka gun and Coach Takashi's anger so you better get there now." Hotaru announced.

"Oh, I guess I should be heading back now onii-chan. You could just tell me later at home. I really need to go. Ja." She said as she ran back to their gym for their practice.

"_I almost knew who that girl is. *sigh* Well, I guess I'll just have to wait until later." _Mikan thought.

"_Tch. What a way to ruin my opportunity. I was about to tell her how I feel and yet that announcement had to come."_ Natsume thought.


	22. Should I be happy about this?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 22: Should I be happy about this?

The Hyuuga mansion was so quiet that afternoon. Reika was busying cleaning the whole house, Yuri was busy in her own personal office continuing her paper works that were from their company, Mikan was busy listening to music from her IPod and Natsume was busy reading his latest edition of manga.

Since Mikan got bored, she decided to go for a walk in their garden. She usually goes there whenever she has nothing to do during the day. The garden was filled with all sorts of flowers and most especially, Sakura Trees. Mikan then sat under one of the shades of the tree and started to relax until she heard a very familiar voice.

"Oi, Polka Dots, what're you doing here? This is my territory." Natsume said while looking down at Mikan.

"Huh? Oh hi onii-chan. It seems that every Sakura Tree that I go to is your territory. Hahah." Mikan replied with a giggle. "Can I stay here for a while then? I can't seem to find anything to do inside."

"Hn." Natsume stated as she jumped down and sat beside her.

"_Well, it's now or never. Here goes nothing." _Natsume thought. "Oi, about what I was supposed to tell you earlier at school." he said as Mikan gave him a confused look. "You know… the thing that we were talking about before your best friend had a stupid announcement." Natsume continued.

"Oh." Mikan uttered as she realized what Natsume meant. "Who is it then?" she asked quietly.

"I… I love… you, Mikan." Natsume quietly stated.

"I love you too Natsume-nii. Now who was the girl you were talking a while ago?" Mikan replied as Natsume just sighed. _"It figures. She really is dense. Sheeesh!"_

"No. Not that type of love. I love you not just as a sister to me. Do you understand? I love you MORE THAN AS A SISTER." Natsume explained emphasizing the last five words as this struck Mikan.

"A-ano… Natsume-nii? I think you should get some rest. You're just tired from all of the practicing stuff that's why you're already saying weird things." Mikan answered back while standing up but Natsume held her wrist and pulled her back to the position where she was before.

"I'm serious and I am definitely not saying weird things." Natsume shot back at Mikan. "I love you. I loved you ever since we were small. I can't stand it every time other guys get near you so I always threaten or hit them because I only want you to be mine."

"_Huh? What the? Did I hear the right thing? He loves me??? Waaah!"_ Mikan thought. "No! It's not right onii-chan! We're siblings! We can't fall in love with one another!" Mikan retorted as tears started to fall from her amber eyes.

"I don't care! Don't give me that sibling crap because we're not really blood related!" Natsume bellowed.

"It's still not right! You're my onii-chan! Of all the people why would you fall for someone like me? I'm your sister!"

"Cut the crap about the onii-chan thing! I already told you that we're not blood related so there's no need to make a big deal about it. I just love you and that's all I really know." Natsume muttered as his grip on Mikan's wrist weakened. Mikan then took the opportunity so she ran off leaving a dumbfounded Natsume who was still sitting there and staring at the ground.

"_Tch. I never should've told her. She might not even talk to me anymore."_ Natsume thought.

Little did they know that Yuri was watching them since she was at the balcony of her office that time and the balcony reveals the Hyuuga garden.

"_I see that Natsume has already told her. Well, I think it's just up to Mikan now to sort her feelings out." _Yuri thought.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Mikan was now at Hotaru's house and she's crying her eyes and heart out while Hotaru just stayed there as silent as ever while comforting her at the same time.

"Hotaru! I'm so confused! *sob*He told me that he *sob* loves me more than *sob* as he loves me as *sob* a sister! I don't know *sob* what to do. *sob* It's not right for him *sob*to fall for me since *sob* I'm his sister!" Mikan said in between her sobs.

"Baka. Just calm down. Crying won't do anything to help you. Natsume has a point. It's not wrong for him to fall in love with you since you're not his real sister. You still have to choose, remember?" Hotaru stated. "And besides, shouldn't you be happy by now since he loves you too?"

"Huh? What do you mean Hotaru?" asked a very baffled Mikan.

"Baka. There's no point in hiding it from me since I've noticed that you've also developed some feelings from him as well." Hotaru explained.

"Oh. So that explains why I'm having weird feelings that involve him? Does that mean that I also love him?" Mikan asked again innocently.

"Baka. Figure it out for yourself. You own those feelings so you're bound to know what they re in one way or another." Hotaru replied.

"But even so, I still don't know what to do. And for sure I don't know how to approach him the next time we meet." She mumbled.

"Baka. Don't push yourself too much. Just think it over and everything else will be fine. Wanna stay here for the night? I could call Auntie Yuri and tell her so that you would be able to think more clearly since I know that if Natsume's there, you wouldn't get the peace of mind that you need." Hotaru explained as Mikan nodded.

At that very moment, Hotaru called to Yuri and told her that Mikan would be staying over at her place tonight. Fortunately, Yuri agreed and she also said that she'll just let Reika to bring Mikan's clothes for the night and her uniform for tomorrow as well.

"Oh! I forgot that I need to talk to okaa-san tonight! I need to tell her my answer today!" Mikan suddenly said. "Hotaru, can I call okaa-san? I need to tell her my answer about the contract."

"Have you made up your mind already? If you're not yet sure just tell auntie tomorrow." Hotaru asked.

"I'm fine." Mikan replied. "And besides, my choice would be for the best of everyone." She mumbled so Hotaru gave her the phone and then she dialed the number of her okaa-san.

That evening, Mikan was able to sleep earlier than expected since she was too tired from all the practicing, running, and crying that she has done for the day.

"_Baka. She still can't figure out her feelings even though Natsume already told him how he feels for her." _Hotaru thought as she sighed. _"I just hope she makes the right choice when she decides since what Natsume has told her confused her a lot."_


	23. Me and my mother

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA

CHAPTER 23: Me and my mother

That night, Natsume is playing basketball at their backyard. His mind is so puzzled that every time he attempts to shoot the ball, it never enters the ring.

"You know, if you continue playing with a frustrated self, you'll never get a chance to shoot the ball." Yuri said as she came near Natsume. "Is something the matter?" she asked but Natsume just stayed quiet.

Yuri sighed and then started to speak to his son again. "I see that you've already told Mikan about the thing that you've been hiding for so long." She said as Natsume gave him a what-the-heck-do-you-mean type of look.

"Come on, Natsume. I'm you mother. I know things. And I also know that you've fallen for your sister and it seems that you already told her." Yuri explained.

"It doesn't matter. I just confused her even more. I bet she won't even talk to me tomorrow at school." Natsume replied coldly.

"Don't say things like that Natsume. Don't lose hope that easily." Yuri answered.

"But what the heck should I be expecting, okaa-san? Even if I already told her that I love her, she still thinks that I'm joking around because we're siblings and that it's not right."

"Well, Mikan is just confused for the moment. Give her some time and she'll understand. And I think it's about time for you to know some things." Yuri stated.

"Know what?" Natsume replied.

"You see, the day that I adopted Mikan from the orphanage, they made me sign a contract of temporary custody for Mikan. This means that Mikan has the right to choose whether she wants to remain as a Hyuuga or be back to a Sakura when she turns 16. And now that she's 16, we're just waiting for her decision." Yuri explained.

"What happens if she chooses to remain as a Hyuuga?" asked Natsume.

"It's simple. She'll stay here with us. But this time, she's a full pledged Hyuuga."

"What happens when she chooses to be a Sakura again?" he asked again.

"Well, that's a different case. It's either she chooses to remain and then live with us here in the mansion or she decided to go and live with Miyu-san again."

"Oh. Ok." Natsume mumbled. _"In this case, she might choose to be a Sakura again since she might not wanna see me again."_ Natsume thought disappointedly.

"Actually, Mikan was supposed to give me her decision today. But it seems that I'll just have to wait until tomorrow since she's not here for the night." Yuri continued.

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"Well, just a few moments ago, Hotaru called and then she told me that Mikan would be staying there at their place for this night so I told Reika to bring her clothes to their house. I just don't know if Reika left already."

"So, she's that mad at me?" Natsume whispered but Yuri still heard him.

"She's not mad at you. I already told you that she's just confused. I guess she just chose to stay at Hotaru's place tonight so that she could think things through." She answered as she heard her phone ring so she answered it.

"Hello. Oh hi Mikan-chan. What made you call at this time of night?" Yuri answered as Natsume just listened since he knew that Mikan was on the other line.

"You've made a decision already? *pause* Isn't that a bit too hasty, sweetie? I mean, I know that I need the answer now but if you still need to think, you can just tell me tomorrow. *pause*Okay then. If you say so. So what's your decision then? *pause* Are you sure about that? *pause* Okay then. I'll tell Miyu first thing in the morning tomorrow. *pause* What is it? *pause* Okay then. I'll inform your school as well. *pause* What about it? *pause* If you say so, sweetie. Now you go to sleep. It's late. *pause* Oyasumi, Mi-chan. I love you." Yuri said as she hung up.

"What did she say?" Natsume asked immediately.

"She told me her decision already. And it looks like she already made up her mind." Yuri replied quietly.

"So what's her decision?"

"Gomen ne. but she told me not to tell you for tonight."

"Why?"

"She said that you'll now tomorrow. Well, you should get some sleep as well. You have morning practice." Yuri said as she left the backyard.

"You could at least give me a hint on what she chose." Natsume retorted.

"Fine. The choices are within being a Hyuuga or a Sakura." Yuri replied.

"That doesn't even make a sense, okaa-san! I know that already! You could at least tell me something I don't know!" Natsume answered back.

"Okay then. I'll tell you something you don't know. And that is if you don't go to bed this very instant you're grounded. Now enough with the question and answer portions since you'll be knowing the answers tomorrow anyway. Just wait for a little bit." Yuri said as Natsume lazily walked up to his room.


	24. Sakura or a Hyuuga? We'll soon find out

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 24: Sakura or a Hyuuga? We'll soon find out

It was on ordinary morning and all students are gathered in their respective classrooms since every teacher has a few announcements to make before the selected students can continue on with their practices. Everyone was present, even Natsume who usually skips class if Mr. Narumi was the teacher. But to their surprise, Mikan was not in her seat.

"_Where could she be?"_ Natsume thought as their teacher came in the room.

"Ohayo my dear students! I have good news for you guys! Today, you'll be having a new classmate! You may come in now." Mr. Narumi announced as a brunette with amber eyes entered the room.

"Ohayo minna. I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice meeting all of you." Mikan greeted but not as cheerful as she used to be before.

"_Damn! She chose to be a Sakura?!? I bet she'll be leaving our house and be with that Miyu girl that okaa-san was talking about last night since she doesn't want to see me anymore!" _Natsume thought.

"Okay, are there any questions about Miss Mikan Sakura?" Narumi asked as Sumire raised her hand.

"What is she trying to pull? We all know that she's a Hyuuga and that she's Natsume's sister so why do you have to introduce her with another name?" Sumire asked while eyeing Mikan as Mikan just sighed. "We definitely need an explanation for this." She continued.

Mikan was supposed to explain everything but Hotaru took the liberty of speaking on behalf of her friend since she knew that Mikan doesn't wanna say a word about it.

"Listen up. Mikan was just adopted by Natsume's mother so she became a Hyuuga and Natsume's sister. But when Auntie Yuri signed a contract, it was only for a temporary custody. This means that Mikan was given the chance to choose whether she remains as a Hyuuga or be back to the original Mikan Sakura that she used to be before she was adopted when she turns 16." Hotaru explained.

"And since I turned 16 a few days ago, I needed to choose. And last night, I called Yuri-san and told her about my decision. And my decision was to be back to a Sakura." Mikan continued.

"_Yuri-san?!? Shit! She even stopped calling okaa-san 'okaa-san'! Is she really leaving us? Is she really leaving me?"_ Natsume thought.

"Okay, since no one else is asking any more questions, I guess I should start my lessons now. The crimson warriors team and cheer squad members are free to leave the room and practice now." Narumi stated as some students exited the door.

Natsume was about to go to Mikan so that they could talk but Mikan headed the other way and went along with Hotaru. During whole day, Mikan was completely avoiding Natsume and this was totally affecting their performances. Because Mikan is confused, she cannot focus properly on the routines and she ends up making mistake every now and then. And since Natsume is too preoccupied with his own thoughts, he cannot play properly as well. He can't shoot hoops the way he used to shoot them before.

Since they were both in the same gym, the shouting and scolding of their coaches could be heard by the whole people.

"Hyuuga! Get your head in the game! You're the damn leader so focus! The team would lose if you're spaced out most of the time!" Coach Izumi yelled at Natsume.

"Sakura! What on earth happened to you?! just because you're not a Hyuuga anymore doesn't mean that your cheerleading skills would disappear along with it! The whole squad would be lifeless if you're physically present but mentally absent!" Coach Takashi yelled at Mikan.

These scenes happen every single day. And ever since Natsume told Mikan how he felt for her, they were still not talking to each other. Mikan is still staying at the Hyuuga residence although she has decided that she would go with Miyu right after the game ends. This made Natsume more frustrated than ever but he can't do anything else about it since Mikan already has made up her mind.

During their practices, the both of them are still in their own worlds. They can't seem to focus and their teams are affected by it. The basketball team was not as tough and challenging as it used to be since Natsume rarely attends the practice and the cheer squad is not as cheery, graceful and energetic as it used to be since Mikan is spaced out in her own thoughts most of the time.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

During one afternoon break, Hotaru and Ruka were talking in Hotaru's lab.

"Hey, what should we do? This isn't good at all. Tomorrow is the game and if Natsume and Mikan doesn't patch things up, the whole Crimson Warriors are doomed!" Ruka stated.

"I know. It would certainly be such a waste of all of your practices if that happens. The both of them are zapped into their own worlds. If only Mikan would be able to realize her feelings for Natsume soon." Hotaru replied.

"You're right. But is it also true that she'll be going with Miyu-san after the game?" Ruka asked while Hotaru just nodded.

"But she'll not go with Miyu AFTER the game. I think she changed her mind and that she'll go with her TOMORROW instead."

"What?! But tomorrow is the game! Does that mean that she won't be attending the game along with the squad?" Ruka asked in a panicky way.

"I guess. She said that she'll try to catch up if there's still time. That baka is being too hasty. She didn't even think that Natsume will totally lose his mind tomorrow once he noticed that Mikan is not there in the gym."

"And if Natsume loses his mind, the team will be history! We'll definitely lose when Natsume is not there! What should we do?" Ruka stated.

"I don't know. Just pray for the best that could happen tomorrow, I guess." Hotaru quietly replied.

"And pray that Mikan will realize that she really loves Natsume tonight or anytime sooner as long as it's not after the game." Ruka added as Hotaru nodded.


	25. When realizations hit her

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 25: When realizations hit her

It was already the game day and Mikan was already at her new home – with Miyu. She left the Hyuuga mansion at 4 in the morning so that she may be able to rearrange her things in her new home and so that she won't see Yuri, Reika and Natsume when she leaves since seeing them when she walks away will definitely make her cry. She was in the middle of fixing her stuff when Miyu suddenly entered the room.

"Do you need anything else, Mikan-chan?" she asked as Mikan just shook her head slowly and then smiled at her. "I'm fine now. Don't worry."

"_I wonder what they are doing right now? The championship game starts at ten and it's just 6:30."_ Mikan thought as she was putting her clothes in her closet.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Meanwhile, on the gym, the player and cheerers are already at the gym so that they could have their warm-ups and other preparations.

"Where's Mikan?!? We can't do the routine when she's not there! She's the one leading us!" Trish said while pacing back and forth.

"Baka. Mikan might not come so you guys have to do it on your own. Just trust yourselves; you'll be able to do it." Hotaru said as Natsume entered the gym with a gloomy aura.

"Ohayo, Natsume. Why are you so down early in the morning? Cheer up! It's the day that we've been waiting for!" Ruka said while trying to boost up the spirits of his friend but his effort was futile.

"It's no use. She's gone already. She left a while ago." He mumbled only enough for Ruka to hear. _"This is not good." _Ruka thought.

"_Where is that baka? Everyone needs her. Mikan, PLEASE come here. You need to cheer up everyone. since your cheery face is not here, everyone is pressured. Please come back, I miss you too."_ Hotaru silently wished as they all started their warm-ups.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Mikan was not done in rearranging all of her clothes so she decided to rest for a bit. Once she laid herself down on her bed, she noticed that there was one bag left that wasn't unpacked so she stood up once again and then opened it.

Once she opened it, she saw a big cream teddy bear with pink clothes and a red bow. It was the gift that Natsume gave her for her. There was also a picture frame that has the photo of her and Natsume when they were still young plus her Crimson Warrior cheerleading costume. She stared at these two items for a while until a tear fell from her eyes. She then hugged the bear until she reminisced all of the times she has with Natsume – all of the precious times she had with him.

Once she remembered all of them, her heart started to beat crazily. It was the same feeling that she felt when Natsume hugged her when they were on the roof. It was only till then that she realized that she also had feelings for Natsume ever since but she only realized it by now.

"_Natsume… I need to find Natsume…"_ She thought as she glanced at the clock which read 10:00am. "The game has already started. But if I leave now, I guess I might be able to make it in time." She said to herself as she grabbed her cheerleading costume and then ran out the door.

"I'm just going out for a bit Miyu-san! I'll be back soon!" she yelled as she left the door. "Goodluck, Mi-chan. I hope you can make it." Miyu replied to no one.

"_Please, kami-sama. Let me be able to see the game. I need to talk to Natsume and tell him something."_

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

At the gym…

The whole crowd burst in cheer since the white wolves made another score.

"This is not good." Coach Izumi mumbled.

"You think? My cheer squad is not doing much of a good thing as well." Coach Takashi added.

"What happened to them anyway?" Izumi asked as Takashi shrugged.

"I guess Mikan really has an impact in their lives. Now that she left, Hyuuga still can't accept it so he lost his interest in playing. And since Mikan is gone, no one's left to encourage the squad to do their best. Her smile seems to brighten up everyone's day. And since that she's gone, it seems that everyone is affected." Hotaru suddenly butted in.

"Imai is right." Takashi added.

"Is there any other way to make the warriors perform better? I'm getting low quality video shots since they're not doing well." Hotaru stated.

"We don't know. It seems that they lost their inspiration to do the things that they loved the most." Izumi muttered.

" to think of it, I miss Sakura-san already." Takashi added.

"Who doesn't? All of us miss that baka. I just wish that she's here right now so that everything will be fine. If the warriors lose, it would be a shame since they win every single competition." Hotaru stated.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

On the other hand, Mikan was still running on her way to the school. She already got to the main gate but the guard won't let her pass and since the guard was new, he really didn't let Mikan in since he thought that Mikan was just a trespasser who's trying to ruin the game.

"Please sir. I really need to go inside. My friends are in there!" Mikan pleaded.

"No. you might be one of the trespassers who wants to ruin the game." The guard retorted as an idea popped in her mind.

"Please sir. I'm really late. I'm one of the cheerleaders of the Crimson Warrior Cheer Squad and I'm gonna be dead if you won't let me in because Coach Takashi is probably mad as of now. and if that happens, you'll be the one to blame on the end if I can't attend there and cheer because YOU won't let me in." Mikan stated as the guard sighed in defeat and finally let her in.

"_Yes! Just hang in there everyone. I'll be coming soon." _Mikan thought as she ran towards the gym which was at the other end of the main gate.


	26. Go warriors rock the gym!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 26: Go warriors rock the gym!

The white wolves are now rejoicing since they are on the lead and that there are only 6 minutes left until the whole game ends. On the other hand, the crimson warriors are on the verge of giving up since they knew that luck was on the side of their opponent this time. It was a break time and then Coach Izumi gave them a few reminders.

"Okay team, there's still 6 minutes and that's enough to beat those puppies. All you have to do is act as a team and then get your head in the game. Just aim to shoot the ball. Don't be discouraged right away since it won't help you guys to get that trophy. Got that?" Coach Izumi said as the whistle was blown indicating that the game will now continue.

The ball was now on Ruka's hands and then he passed it on to Natsume. Natsume got it and then as he was about to shoot, someone from the opposing team got the ball and then he shot it perfectly giving them another point.

"This is so not good. At this rate, we will definitely lose." Hotaru mumbled.

"No they won't. *pant* They can't lose *pant* as long as I'm *pant* around." Mikan said in between her pants as she was already wearing her cheerleading outfit.

"Mikan? You're here." Hotaru mumbled as she gave her a hug.

"Hai. I've realized some things and that I really can't leave Natsume and you guys. But I'll explain later. I need a whole team to cheer." Mikan said as she left towards the crimson warriors cheer squad who are now just sitting quietly doing nothing. _"Sheesh! Aren't cheerleaders supposed to be happy and perky?"_ she thought upon seeing them all.

"Hey warriors! Introduce yourselves!" Mikan yelled enough for the whole squad to hear. Upon hearing her voice, everyone was shocked and happy at the same time as she gave them a let's-all-do-it look.

"Hey warriors! I said introduce yourselves!" Mikan yelled again as the whole squad stood up and started cheering. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, we're the warriors and we say hi! 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, back it up and watch us win! Go warriors!"

Upon hearing the cheerleaders, the whole players of the Crimson Warriors Basketball Team had a sudden burst of encouragement and then they all acted as a team just the way they were supposed to act from the very beginning of the game. As the cheerers continued on cheering, the players kept on shooting some hoops one after the other.

"Go warriors rock the gym, jump and shout so we can win! Go warriors! Yeah! Yeah! Go warriors!" The girls cheered as Mikan was the one leading them. She was gracefully and elegantly dancing and doing stunts in front of the crowd with a cute smile on her face.

Since the white wolves doesn't have the chance to shoot due to the sudden burst of energy of the crimson warriors, their coach requested for a time out. Both teams were now with their coaches…

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Coach Izumi stated. "Continue with a performance just like that and we will surely win this competition! Just act as a team and focus for a few more minutes!" He continued as all players cheered except for Natsume who was currently eyeing a certain brunette.

"_Tch. She came back."_ He thought happily.

"He's right. Our cheer squad will be there cheering for you all the way. Right, Mikan-chan?" Coach Takashi added.

"Hai!" Mikan said.

"Oh, you're here? So that's why the cheerers became lively all of the sudden. I guess your appearance made everyone work harder." Coach Izumi said while Mikan just smiled. "Okay team, let's all do this!"

"Hai!" they all yelled back as the whistle was heard again as they went back into their places. While walking, Natsume stared at Mikan as Mikan caught his eye and then she just smiled at him and gave her a good-luck-and-win-this-thing type of look.

"Okay! Let's beat the butts of these petty puppies!" Natsume yelled enough for everyone to hear.

The game continued on as the scores are now very close to each other. There was only a minute left the score of the warriors is 74 while the score of the wolves is 75. The ball was now with Ruka. He was being blocked by 2 people so he passed it to Natsume. Natsume quickly got the ball but he was also blocked by 2 guys.

"_Damn! Time is running out! I need to shoot this thing!"_ Natsume thought as he was trying to maintain the ball in his hands while finding a way where to go wherein the ball will not be snatched by the others. He was so confused on where to go since time is kicking until he heard a very familiar voice.

"Natsume! You can do it! I'll be cheering for you!" Mikan yelled as Natsume suddenly turned to his right and the passed the ball to Tsubasa who now subbed an injured player. Tsubasa then passed back to ball to Natsume. He shoots and he scores! The bell then suddenly rang indicating that it was the end of the game.

"And that's all for the day! It seems that the crimson warriors are still the champion! This team is definitely unbeatable! Congratulations to all of their players and good job for their cheerers!" the emcee announced as everyone from the crimson warrior's side burst out into loud cheering.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

A few minutes after the game, two best friends were talking at a bench near the fountain of the school.

"So, you've decided to show up. You know, I already thought the warriors would be history a while ago. You really have an impact on those guys." Hotaru said.

"Well, it would be a waste for all of my practices and such if I won't come right? It was a good thing that I even made it for the last six minutes of the game." Mikan replied while playing with the water in the fountain.

"Yeah. But about ten minutes earlier would have been better, you know. I got really bad shots since they were playing real bad."

"Oh Hotaru, you never change, do you?" Mikan replied as the both of them stayed in silence. "Ano… Hotaru? You knew from way back then how Natsume felt for me right?" she asked while Hotaru just gave her a nod.

"I see. I guess that even Ruka noticed it. I wasn't the only know noticed. i was so dense that I never knew that he was falling for me." Mikan continued.

"I'm pretty sure that he fell in love with that certain aspect of yours. Who wouldn't, right? You're nice, cute, smart, talented and everything that every guy could ever dream of." Hotaru responded. "So have you given him an answer yet?"

"Not yet." Mikan replied. "I wasn't really supposed to go back for the game but then I had realized some things when I was fixing my things in Miyu-san's place. That's why I rushed here so that I can be able to talk to him even just for a while."

"I guess that you have finally sorted out your feelings for him?" Hotaru asked.

"Hai. It was only this day that I have finally realized that I love him too. I just hope that it's not yet too late. Come to think of it, where is he anyway?" Mikan asked.

"I dunno. With Ruka and the others I guess. You know them. Celebrations always come right after their victory. I heard Ruka a while ago that the victory party will be at the Hyuuga's residence since Natsume is the captain of the team and their house is the biggest."

"I see. But how come that the party is there? Natsume never liked parties." Mikan wondered.

"He wasn't the one who planned it. It was Auntie Yuri. You know her every time Natsume wins a competition. She's just so… proud." Hotaru replied.

"I see." Mikan mumbled.

"Shall we get going? It looks like they are all at your house." Hotaru said while standing up.

"But Hotaru, it's not my house anymore. I'm not a Hyuuga anymore remember?"

"So? Trust me. you will be a Hyuuga again." Hotaru mumbled.

"Huh? What do you mean? I already signed the contract of being a Sakura once again." Mikan answered back.

"Never mind. Let's go." Hotaru stated as they headed on to the Hyuuga mansion. _"Soon enough Mikan, I'm positive that you'll be a Hyuuga again."_


	27. Where on earth could Natsume be?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 27: Where on earth could Natsume be?

The whole team and cheer squad members were now in the Hyuuga residence celebrating their victory. Even the two coaches were there. They are all enjoying themselves since they knew that their hard work from all of the practices really paid off. Everyone was having a lot of fun and party started at lunch time and it ended at night.

"Hey look! Mikan and Hotaru are here!" Yelled Trish as soon as she saw the two best friends enter the front door. The two then made their way inside finding a comfortable place to stay in.

Once Hotaru and Mikan left the school, they decided not to go to the mansion of the Hyuugas immediately since they knew that the place would be jam packed. Instead, they went on a stroll to the mall for a few hours so that they could have some fun time together.

"I wonder where Natsume could be." Mikan whispered only enough for Hotaru to hear.

"Dunno. Somewhere quiet I guess. He hates noisy places right? Do you any place where he could have some peace and quiet?" Hotaru asked as Yuri suddenly appeared right in front of them.

"Hello there you two! Have you eaten your dinner yet? It's already 8 and some guests are already leaving." Yuri stated while Mikan was thinking of the best place that Natsume could be at this time of night.

"No thanks, Auntie Yuri. We ate already. Right, Mikan?" replied Hotaru as she gave Mikan a nudge on the elbow as Mikan snapped back to reality and then nodded.

"She's right, uhm… Auntie Yuri. We already ate." Mikan replied with a smile. _"Gee. Calling her Auntie Yuri feels so uneasy. Guess I have to get used to it."_ Mikan thought.

"Okay then." Yuri answered with a smile. "Oh and one more thing, Mikan, you could still call me okaa-san if you want. I done mind at all."

"Really? Are you sure? Since I'm not a Hyuuga anymore, I think that I don't have the right to call you okaa-san again." Mikan muttered.

"Hai. I'm definitely and positively sure about that sweetie. It doesn't mean that all because you chose to be a Sakura doesn't mean that I'll treat you differently from now on. Even if your name has changed, you'll still be my little Mi-chan." Yuri exclaimed while giving Mikan a hug.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, okaa-san." Mikan said while Yuri let go of her.

"Well, I need to go to the kitchen and help Reika out. You two have some fun okay? You deserve to enjoy just like what the others do. You both did well in the cheering thing. I'm so proud of the two of you." Yuri added as she headed towards the kitchen.

"So, have you figured out where you lover boy might be?" Hotaru asked while Mikan shook her head.

"I was still thinking and my thoughts got jumbled up when okaa-san showed up. Isn't he with Ruka or something? They're always together, right?"

"Natsume's not with me. I even checked his room and he's not there." Ruka suddenly spoke as Hotaru gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, hi Ruka. I didn't see you coming there." Mikan said with a chuckle.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere. I even went back to the school since I realized that you were nowhere to be found." Ruka stated.

"Gomen ne. Mikan and I went to the mall after to have a stroll since we both knew that the place would be filled with people if we go here right away." Hotaru replied.

"That's alright. So I guess you're both looking for Natsume, right?" Ruka stated as Mikan simply nodded.

"Have you seen her anywhere? I forgot to ask okaa-san where he is and I don't wanna bother her since she's busy doing something with Reika-san." Mikan asked.

"I also tried giving him a call but it seems that his phone is not along with him." Hotaru added as Mikan just sighed. _"Where in this stupid house could that Natsume be? This is his party and yet he's nowhere to be found." _Mikan thought.

"Mikan, do you know a place where Natsume usually goes to?" Ruka asked. "I tried to go at the Sakura Tree in the garden but he's not there. I only saw Trish making out with Rinko. And boy, that wasn't a very good sight."

"Other than the tree, I don't know anywhere else that he could possibly go to. *sigh* Well, I'll be going now. I'll be going to my previous room just in case I forgot something. Ja." Mikan said as she headed up the stairs.

"I hope she finds him soon so that she could tell him." Hotaru whispered.

"Hai. He better show up soon before Mikan changes her mind." Ruka added.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

NATSUME'S POV

The party is still not over and someone just sat down quietly in a place where nobody would even dare go to.

"_Tch. Stupid party and stupid okaa-san for planning the whole thing."_ I thought as I stared at the stars.

"Polka." I mumbled as I remembered all of the times that I've had with her in this exact place. I held onto the necklace that she gave me for my birthday as I saw another shooting star so I closed my eyes and then made a wish.

"_I wish that I would be able to see Polka."_ I wished.

"Tch. Yeah right. As if that would actually happen." I said to myself as I stared plainly at the dark but sparkly night sky.

"_I guess telling her how I felt didn't even change a thing. It just made things even worse than before. When I used to keep it all to myself, everything was fine. But now that he knows, she doesn't even talk to me." _Natsume thought. _"Although I'm positive that I heard her voice when I was playing in the gym."_

"Tch. I guess it was just a part of my imagination." I mumbled.

"What's part of your imagination?" asked someone.

This surprised Natsume and then he turned around seeing someone who was really important for him.

END OF POV


	28. It's nice meeting you, again

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 28: It's nice meeting you, again

MIKAN'S POV

I was in my room since I figured out that I might check if I forgot something. I was quietly scanning my room until I saw the balcony where I used to pass whenever I go to the rooftop to get some peace and quiet from all of the problems that I have.

"_The rooftop! Baka Mikan! Why haven't I thought of that! Natsume goes there frequently too!"_ I thought as I went out the balcony and headed towards the rooftop hoping to see a raven haired lad. I sighed in relief when I saw him sitting there quietly while staring at the sky.

I was quietly approaching him until I heard him murmur about something. "What's part of your imagination?" I asked and then he faced me as if he has seen a ghost since his eyes were as big as saucers.

END OF POV

NORMAL POV

"What's with that look? It's as if you have seen a ghost." Mikan said. "Would you mind if I sit here?" she asked as he just kept quiet. "Uhm… I'll take that as a yes then." Mikan said as she sat down.

"Ano… where have you been? Ruka, Hotaru and I have been looking for you." Mikan asked.

"_She was looking for me??? How come???"_ Natsume thought.

"You know, we have been looking for you everywhere. Ruka even checked your room and he also went back to the school." Mikan said. "And then, I lost hope that I might not get to see you again so I just went back to my previous room here to check whether I left something." She continued but she still got no answer.

"And then when I got to my room, I saw the balcony which I used whenever I wanna go up here to think. And then I suddenly remembered you. So I went up here just in case I could see you and then it seems that luck was on my side and I found you here. But it seems that you wanna be alone so I better get going instead." Mikan said as she was about to stand up but then a voice stopped her.

"Stay." Natsume quietly said as Mikan sat down again. They both didn't know the proper words to say so they have been quiet for some time until Mikan decided to speak.

"Uhm… I just wanna say sorry… for everything." Mikan muttered.

"Sorry for what? As far as I could remember I'm the one who should apologize since I confused you a lot." Natsume answered seriously.

"Iie. It's not your fault to start with." Mikan replied. "I'm sorry for keeping the contract a secret, I'm sorry for not letting you know my choice right away, I'm sorry when I walked out on you the day you told me about how you were feeling for me and I'm sorry for avoiding you these past few days."

They both fell silent for a few moments as Natsume started to speak.

"Don't mind it. It's all in the past. It already happened so there's really nothing that we can do about it." He said.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Mikan asked while staring at him.

"No. I was never mad at you to begin with."

"Okay then. Shall we start all over?" Mikan replied while Natsume just gave him what-do-you-mean-start-over type of look.

"Hi there. I'm Mikan Sakura. And you are?" Mikan started as offering her hand to Natsume.

"Hn. Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume replied as he took her hand and then shook it.

"It's nice meeting you Hyuuga-san." Mikan replied with a smile. _"Gosh. Calling him Hyuuga-san is just as uneasy as calling okaa-san Auntie Yurie."_ She thought.

"Tch. Baka. You don't have to overdo it. You can just call me Natsume."

Once Mikan heard this, she held out a sigh of release. "Phew! I thought I'd have to be stuck calling you Hyuuga-san. Thanks, Natsume-nii. Oh, I mean, Natsume." Mikan said. "I guess I also have to get used to it that I cannot call you onii-chan anymore." She mumbled.

"Oi, Polka Dots."

"Hm?"

"Why?"

"Why what, Natsume?"

"Baka. Why'd you choose to be a Sakura instead of remaining as a Hyuuga? Are you that mad at me that you even decided to stay with that Miyu girl?"

"Iie. It's not that, Natsume. You see, I have my reasons why I chose that kind of decision." Mikan responded. "And I was not mad at you so please stop thinking of things like that."

"Then would you mind tell me what your darn reasons were?" Natsume said seriously.

"Huh? Honestly, I don't know. Hotaru told me to follow my heart that time and I suddenly felt that my heart was telling me to choose being a Sakura so I told okaa-san that one." Mikan replied.

"Fine then." Natsume said. _"Now that she's a Sakura, I have the chance to be with her forever. But the thing is I still don't know how she feels for me."_ He thought. "But why did you come back to the gym?"

"I just felt like I needed to go back there. I felt that there are people who need me… like the cheer squad. They wouldn't know what to do if I wasn't there to lead them." Mikan answered. _"Like you, Natsume. I came back because I needed to tell you how I feel for you."_ She thought.

"_So it was only for the cheer squad? Tch. So much for me. I shouldn't have expected and thought too much that she came back for me."_ Natsume thought disappointedly.

After what Mikan has said, no one even dared to utter a word. They just stayed there plainly staring at the bright night sky…


	29. My happily ever after

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 29: My happily ever after

They were still sitting there in silence and it was already about passed nine in the evening. A cold breeze suddenly came by as it gave shivers to Mikan. Natsume then noticed that she felt cold so he removed his polo shirt and then gave it to her.

"Here. Take it. It'll warm you up one way or another." He said as he was wrapping it around Mikan. "Who on earth would be a baka going on a rooftop only wearing cheerleading outfits when it's cold at night?" Natsume added with a smirk.

"Hmp. You're still a meanie. But thanks." Mikan replied.

"And you're still a baka. Looks like that's something that'll never change."

"Ano… Natsume? About what you said a few days ago? Are you really sure about that? As in not joking at all?" Mikan continuously asked.

"Hn. I'm sure. And it would also be something that'll never change." He replied. "Oi, polka dots. I still haven't heard a proper answer from you about that one yet. Do you even plan on giving me an answer?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mikan asked innocently.

"Baka. I was asking if you would still give me an answer or not." He answered. "You see, it's totally irritating and awkward at the same time that I have told someone I really love about how I feel and yet I didn't get any answer from her."

"Oh." Mikan mumbled. _"Should I tell him now? If I let this opportunity pass, I may never have the chance to tell him after."_ She thought.

"Oi baka, cat got your tongue?" Natsume said with a smirk. _"I really hate it when Polka is this quiet. What the heck is she thinking right now?"_

"So, you really want my answer?" Mikan said while Natsume simply nodded and stared at her.

"_Here goes nothing." _Mikan then took a deep breath and started to speak.

"'twhattodobutIjustrealizedawhileagothatIreallyloveyouandthatIcouldn'timaginemylifewithoutyou. There! I've said it!" Mikan said in a very fast manner while Natsume just stared at her blankly.

"You didn't understand anything, did you?" Mikan said.

"What do ya think? Who on the right mind would understand something when you say it that fast?!" Natsume answered.

"Fine. I said that the truth is that I also feel the same about you. I was confused when you told me that you love me and I didn't know what to do but I just realized a while ago that I really love you and that I couldn't imagine my life without you." Mikan repeated. "Are you happy now Mr. Hyuuga?" she added as Natsume just smiled as small smile upon hearing her words.

He then hugged her real tight and said "Very happy. But why did you have to choose to be a Sakura instead and then leave us?"

"Baka. I told you that I followed my heart, right? So I did follow it. I chose to be a Sakura instead so that we can be free to love each other without people thinking that it's not proper because we are siblings." Mikan explained while she was still in the arms of the one she loves.

"Whoa, for once cherries used her brain." Natsume stated with a smirk

"I did it for the two of us, you meanie. Hey wait, cherries? Weh? KYYYAAAAAA!!!! Natsume you big perverted egghead! Why do you keep on looking at my undies?!" Mikan yelled.

"Baka, I didn't look. It's not my fault if your skirt is way too short that it flipped when you sat down." Natsume defended himself with a smirk. "But even so, you're MY baka. And no one can ever change that." He continued as they stayed hugging each other under the moonlight.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

It was another Monday morning as the raven haired teen was now currently and patiently waiting for his girlfriend to come down from her room so that they could go to school together.

"Oi Polka Dots! Hurry up will ya?! We're going to be late if you move as slow as a turtle!" Natsume yelled while sitting on the couch.

"Don't worry. She's always like that, Hyuuga-san." Miyu said with a giggle. "I see that you're together now. Good for the two of you. I'm sure that my Mi-chan is in good hands."

"I'm ready! Sheesh! Let's go Mr. I'm not so patient or else we'll be late!" Mikan said as she ran down the stairs.

"Whatever. It's your fault for oversleeping every single morning." Natsume shot back while walking out the door.

"Bye Miyu-san! I'll be back after class!" Mikan said as she waved Miyu a goodbye while Miyu just waved back. Little did they know that Yuri was also there, watching nearby since her car was parked near Miyu's residence. Miyu then walked up to her.

"I guess they're finally happy now." Miyu stated.

"Hai. I've never seen my son that happy. I hope their relationship will last longer and stronger. I really want Mikan to be my daughter-in-law." Yuri replied.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Mrs. Hyuuga. By the looks of it, Mikan will definitely be your daughter-in-law. Natsume would be totally stupid if he lets go of someone like Mikan. And besides, they look so good together."

"I agree. Well, I better go now. Thanks for taking care of Mikan."

"Don't mention it. Thanks for taking her too when she was still in your hands. In a few years time, she'll be leaving me and living with Natsume with her new family." Miyu said as Yuri just smiled at her and then drove off going to her company.

And that was probably it with the lives of the two. They are now happily together and nothing can tear them apart. And as of now, they are pretty sure that they will live happily ever after.


End file.
